My Type
by Boomiee92
Summary: Tentang para pacar idaman, BTS fanfiction, pairing KookV, MinYoon, NamJin, rating T, warning BL, bahasa engga baku
1. Chapter 1

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon, NamJin**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **BAB SATU**

 **Halo Kim Taehyung**

Standar pacar, ada engga sih sebenarnya standar pacar itu? kalo nanya sama Yoongi dan Taehyung ada kok yang namanya standar pacar. Yoongi sama Taehyung inginnya pacar yang lebih tua, lebih dewasa, dan sebagainya intinya yang lebih tua ato kalo engga seumuran. Tapi yang ngedeketin keduanya kok malah…, namanya juga takdir mana ada yang tau.

" _Hyung!"_ Taehyung dengan semangat prajurit berangkat perang langsung nubruk Yoongi yang udah nungguin dia di depan pintu.

Yoongi cuman senyum aja padahal di dalem ati dia udah pengen ngejitak pala Tae, tapi engga enak sama Ayah Mama Taehyung yang belum masuk ke mobil. "Yoongi titip Tae ya, jitak aja kalo dianya nakal."

"Siap Tante!" Yoongi semangat nanggepin permintaan Mamanya Tae sementara Taehyung udah bergidik ngeri aja. Mampus, mamanya udah ngasih restu ke Yoongi buat njitak kepala tersayangnya. Ayolah, Yoongi engga pernah main-main kalo soal kekerasan.

Taehyung cukup tau, pengalaman barengan terus SMP sama SMA. Sementara Ayah Taehyung cuman selow aja nepuk pundak kanan Yoongi. Dengan sabar Yoongi nungguin Taehyung yang lagi pamitan sama Ayah Mamanya. Orangtua Tae cuman nganterin Tae ke Seoul engga nginep dan langsung balik ke Daegu.

"Ayo masuk, udahlah ntar liburan juga balik kampung." Taehyung cuman ngebalik badan sambil nyeret kopernya tanpa nanggapi Yoongi. Ya, Yoongi ngerti sih dulu waktu pertama tinggal jauh dari keluarga juga berat tapi kan engga lucu kalo Yoongi ngebiarin Tae mewek sekarang. "Gembel Daegu bisa juga ke Seoul, mana masuk univ top lagi!" canda Yoongi.

"Bisa _Hyung_ , aku kan aslinya jenius tapi kebanyakan males." Jawab Taehyung terus senyum lebar ke Yoongi.

"Udah ayo masuk, sini _Hyung_ bantuin." Yoongi langsung ngangkat satu tas ransel milik Tae, beruntung Taehyung engga bawa banyak barang. Mereka bakalan tinggal sekamar.

Yoongi udah janji waktu SMA dulu kalo Taehyung bisa nyusulin dia kuliah di Seoul mereka bakal tinggal sekos dan sekamar jadi ya sekarang Yoongi kudu nepatin janji biar engga kena kutukan. Kosan mereka bukan kosan gedhe malah sebenarnya mirip rumah tempat tinggal.

"Cuman ada tiga kamar di sini. Tapi engga masalah karena kita kan sekamar."

"Hmmm." Taehyung cuman nggumam nanggepin, dia lagi neliti keadaan kos Yoongi. Bersih dan rapi, di ruang tengah ada TV layar datar ukuran mayan gedhe, ada dapur lengkap sama meja makan dan kursi makan.

"Yang pintunya biru kamar Hoseok, yang pintunya merah muda kamar Seokjin hyung. Mereka lagi di kampus palingan ntar lagi balik kalo engga main dulu. Biasanya Hoseok balik tepat waktu kalo Seokjin biasanya maen sama Namjoon."

"Namjoon?"

"Ya, pacarnya Seokjin."

"Oh."

Yoongi ngedorong pintu warna ijo. Pintu kamarnya. Taehyung langsung masuk nyusulin Yoongi. Kamar Yoongi luas dan engga banyak barang di dalam kamar, tipikal Yoongi yang praktis sejak bayi. Satu ranjang ukuran besar cukup buat tiga orang. Sama satu lemari pakaian ukuran besar.

"Aku kalo ngerjain tugas lebih seneng di lantai, kalo kamu butuh meja kursi belajar ntar aku minta ke pemilik."

"Engga usah, di lantai aja engga masalah." Balaes Taehyung sambil nyeret kopernya ke sudut kamar.

"Ntar malem aja ngeberesin barang-barang kamu, aku bantuin. Sekarang istirahat aja, ato kamu mau mandi dulu, makan mungkin?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan terus duduk di kaki ranjang. Yoongi nyusulin duduk di samping Taehyung. "Udahlah, ntar juga kebiasa tinggal jauh sama orangtua."

"Apa dulu Yoongi hyung juga sedih pertama kali di sini?"

"Iya lah."

"Ingin nangis juga?"

"Kalo itu engga."

"Aku kepengen nangis _Hyung_."

"Jangan nangis lah udah jadi mahasiswa juga. Lagian sekarang enak engga ada orientasi, diganti sama pengenalan matakuliah awal kan?"

"Iya _Hyung_."

"Kalo dulu _Hyung_ susah masa orientasinya serem, kudu berangkat pagi matahari aja belum terbit, mirip kamp militer."

"Makanya _Hyung_ jangan lahir duluan biar kebagian enak kaya aku." Yoongi cuman ketawa nanggapein Taehyung, kasian anak orang baru dateng udah dijitak. Yoongi nahan sabar ceritanya. "Teman kosan kita namanya siapa tadi _Hyung_?"

"Hoseok dia anak seni rupa di atas kamu setahun, terus Seokjin hyung dia anak Ekonomi di atas kamu tiga tahun udah mau lulus tapi kayanya mau rencana lanjut S2."

"Mereka baik engga?"

"Baik! Kalo engga baik aku udah pindah kos. Terus ada juga yang sering main ke sini, Namjoon dia pacarnya Seokjin hyung, terus Jimin temen Hoseok anak seni rupa juga dia sering ke sini buat ngerjain tugas sama Hoseok. Jimin sebenarnya lahir di tahun yang sama kaya kamu Tae tapi dia masuk sekolah awal. Dan yang terakhir Jungkook, masih SMA. Anak ibu kos, dia sering nimbrung numpang nonton TV soalnya di rumah dia kalah sama ibunya yang nonton drama tapi dia juga rutin main ke sini kalo pulang sekolah."

"Ngapain rutin main ke sini?"

"Ya macem-macem, kalo engga numpang nonton TV ya minta ajarin tugas sekolah, kadang cuman butuh temen ngobrol aja. Kesepian kali, dia anak tunggal ayahnya kerja di pelayaran jarang pulang, ibunya pulang kalo udah malem. Ibu kos perawat kerjaannya kalo ada anak kos yang sakit ibu kos yang ngerawat baik banget orangnya."

"Hmm."

"Kamu tidur aja, _Hyung_ mau ke ruang tengah lanjut nerusin tugas biar sisa liburan bisa nyantai ntar."

"Iya deh."

Taehyung langsung rebahan di atas ranjang dan apa lagi kalo engga tidur. Dia capek ternyata, tadi engga begitu kerasa soalnya masih sedih harus pisah sama orangtuanya.

Yoongi lagi baca buku diktat teliti banget waktu sesosok makhluk tak diundang nyelonong. " _Hyung_."

"Oh Hai Kookie." Yoongi nyapa sambil lalu, ya gimana Jungkook udah keseringan maen. Jungkook nyelonong ke dapur ambil minum terus balik lagi ke ruang tengah.

"Kookie numpang tidur siang ya _Hyung_."

"Iya." Balas Yoongi, dia lupa kalo di kamar ada Taehyung, maklum penghuni baru jadi Yoongi masih belum terbiasa.

Seperti biasa Jungkook nglepas jas almamater SMA nya yang warna kuning itu terus dia lempar ke sembarang arah, niat awal langsung lompat ke ranjang Yoongi tapi dia baru nyadar ada orang lain di situ. "Eh kok ada orang asing? Maling ya? Bukan, wajahnya enggak ada bakat maling." Jungkook melangkah pelan terus diam.

Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya kecoklatan tanpa jerawat di wajah, rambutnya hitam tebal. "Cakep. Cakepan dia dibanding BamBam." Dengus Jungkook, keinget temen sekelasnya yang dulu dia suka, udah ditembak di lapangan basket eh si BamBam malah sok kecakepan nolak dia.

Habis itu rasa cinta berubah jadi benci. Sekarang Jungkook tak sudi duduk sebangku ama BamBam bahkan waktu BamBam kena musibah di jalan Jungkook mlengos aja pura-pura tak kenal. Jungkook kejam kalo udah sakit hati.

"Eh, gak masalah ini tidur barengan? Biarin lah Yoongi hyung udah ngasih izin, kalo ada apa-apa Yoongi hyung yamg salah." Gumam Jungkook songong, terus dia naik ke tempat tidur. Pelan banget engga pake lompat-lompat kaya biasanya. Dari deket si orang asing makin cakep apalagi wangi parfumnya yang manis, bikin jantung Jungkook kerasa aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_! Libur juga masih ngerjain tugas! Udah maen keluar sono tuh kulit udah mirip iklan lulur!" ledek Hoseok.

"Dasar Curut!" maki Yoongi, tenang aja Hoseok udah kebal ama bibir tipis Yoongi yang kejam. "Tumben balik barengan."

"Seokjin hyung lagi ga ada jadwal kencan ama Namjoon, ya udah kita balik barengan."

"Kalian libur masih di kampus."

"Seokjin hyung minta temenin ke perpus."

"Kamunya engga pernah mau nemenin aku makanya aku minta ke Hoseok." Dumel Seokjin sambil nenteng dua tas plastik belanjaan. "Padahal aku udah baik masakin buat kalian."

"Seokjin hyung jangan mulai, seminggu kemarin yang nemenin ke perpus buat skripsi siapa kalo bukan aku? Waktu Hoseok pulang kampung, jangan pura-pura amnesia ya _Hyung_ , amnesia beneran tau rasa."

Seokjin cuman nyengir doang terus udah sibuk di dapur. Hoseok keluar lagi ke ruang tengah setelah ganti jins panjang yang dia pake dengan celana kain selutut. "Ntar malem Jimin ke sini."

"Hmm."

"Cuman hmm doang."

"Eh, kan lagi libur ngapain ke sini? Engga ada tugas kan? Atau kalian ada rencana ngulang bareng mata kuliah semester kemarin?"

"Astaga! Engga _Hyung_! Aku sama Jimin engga ada ngulang mata kuliah. Ya Jimin ke sini buat maen."

"Dia temen kamu ngapain lapor ke aku, kamulah yang nyambut dia dengan baik, beli camilan, pake uang kamu, aku engga ikut-ikut. Maaf uang dari orangtua pas-pasan."

"Jimin engga pernah minta beliin camilan, malah dia yang sering bawa makanan ke sini."

"Ya syukur kalo gitu."

"Yoongi hyung!" Hoseok frustasi. "Seokjin hyung bilangin nih Yoongi hyung! Astaga aku bisa botak dini ngadepin ni makhluk satu!"

Seokjin yang lagi masak sup daging langung ngecilin kompor terus gabung ke ruang tengah. "Yoongi Sayang denger kata Mama ya."

" _Hyung_ jangan main Mama-Mama'an serem _Hyung_."

"Makanya kamu dengerin!"

"Iya, udah denger dari tadi. Mau ngomong apa?"

"Jimin si anak rektor kita itu naksir berat sama kamu, pengen kamu jadi pacarnya, udah dikasih kode sebanyak populasi dunia engga mudeng juga. Kamu nih jenius apa bego sih?!"

"Ya jenius ama bego beda tipis sih _Hyung_." Sambung Hoseok yang langsung dapat pelototan gratis dari Yoongi. "Fakta _Hyung_ …," gerutu Hoseok.

"Tapi aku engga suka sama Jimin."

"Kenapa?! Karena dia lebih muda?!" Seokjin udah pengen nelen Yoongi bulat-bulat kalo bisa.

"Iyalah, palingan cuman main-main doang. Ngapain ditanggepi ntar dia juga bosen terus cari yang lain. Hoseok tuh biang keroknya, sering ngajakin Jimin ke sini."

"Biang kerok apanya?! Jimin ke sini murni ngerjain tugas!" Hoseok engga terima dituduh.

"Jangan bertengkar ah, kaya anak kecil aja. Eh di luar ada sepatu Jungkook mana anaknya, terus temen kamu yang dari Daegu udah dateng belum?" habis nanya, Seokjin sambil lalu balik lagi ke dapur.

"Iya ada Jungkook, Taehyung udah dateng dan…," Yoongi baru sadar. "Jungkook ama Taehyung tidur bareng!"

"Apa?!" teriak Hoseok sama Seokjin barengan. Mereka bertiga langsung balapan ke kamar Yoongi.

"Duh anak orang Yoongi! Kalo ada apa-apa gimana?!"

" _Hyung_ ceroboh!"

Seokjin sama Hoseok masih sempet nyalah-nyalahin Yoongi. "Maaf, belum kebiasa kalo ada Taehyung di sini." Yoongi engga marah balik kaya biasa, dia nyadar udah salah.

Nyampe di kamar Yoongi niat mau teriak ama marah-marah langsung musnah, dua anak beruang tu kliatan manis banget. Bobok bareng pake acara peluk memeluk juga. "Dibangunin enggak?" Hoseok yang pertama buka suara.

"Manis kliatannya, tapi bangunin aja." Perintah Seokjin, Hoseok mundur teratur terus natap Yoongi sambil senyum-senyum.

Yoongi engga ada pilihan lain kecuali masuk kamar terus nepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung, soalnya kalo ngebangunin Jungkook dia bisa pingsan kehabisan energi. Tuh anak kelebihan hormon kalo tidur macem beruang hibernasi semusim baru bangun.

Taehyung akhirnya bangun dia udah mau treak karena ada orang asing yang ngelonin dia, tapi langsung diem liat tatapan tajam Yoongi. Taehyung nurut terus turun dari tempat tidur dan ngikuti Yoongi keluar kamar.

"Maaf itu Jungkook, dia udah biasa numpang tidur siang tapi aku lupa kalo ada kamu di kamar." Ucap Yoongi sebelum Taehyung minta penjelasan.

"Iya _Hyung_." Taehyung ngejawab singkat.

"Maafin _Hyung_ ya, kalo kamu marah engga pa-pa."

"Aku engga marah kok cuman…,"

"Cuman apa?" potong Yoongi.

"Aku belum pernah dipeluk orang asing."

"Hmm, sekali lagi maafin _Hyung_ ya. Kamu cuci muka dulu Seokjin hyung masak enak kita makan bareng."

"Ya." Lagi-lagi Taehyung ngejawab singkat, Yoongi jadi engga enak hati dan nyeselin kebodohannya.

Yoongi bantuin Seokjin nata meja makan sambil nungguin Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi. Hoseok udah duduk manis dia bebas tugas karena tadi nemenin Seokjin ke perpustakaan.

"Taehyung!" Hoseok udah girang waktu Taehyung nongol, dia langsung meluk Taehyung sok akrab. Sementara Tehyung cuman senyum bingung. "Wah kamu cakep banget! Pasti engga nyampe satu semester dapat pacar!"

"Kim Taehyung." Ucap Taehyung memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Hoseok."

"Itu Kim Seokjin."

"Pake _Hyung_!" tegur Seokjin ke Hoseok. "Halo Taehyung, wah kamu Kim juga. Kita masih sodara."

"Iya." Taehyung ngebalas canggung. Terus nurut aja waktu Hoseok narik tangannya ke meja makan.

" _Hyung_ tadi ada orang di kasur Yoongi hyung, itu nyata atau mimpi ya?" Jungkook baru bangun terus nimbrung di meja makan, dia bangun karena nyium bau masakan.

"Tuh biang keroknya! Dasar kelinci mesum!" maki Hoseok.

"Hoseok!" tegur Seokjin. "Gak baik ngatain orang mesum."

"Maaf." Balas Jungkook setengah hati.

"Bukan mimpi, aku lupa kalo ada Taehyung di kamar. Dia penghuni baru di sini adik kelasku dulu, kamu meluk Taehyung tadi minta maaf sekarang." Tuntut Yoongi.

"Loh kok minta maaf?! Yoongi hyung kasih izin tadi!" protes Jungkook, ni anak satu emang juara kalo masalah protes memprotes.

"Jungkook." Seokjin kembali menegur.

Jungkook engga ada pilihan kalo kaya gini ntar dia diaduin ke Mamanya mampus kagak ada uang jajan seminggu. "Taehyung hyung, Jungkook minta maaf ya. Habis tadi Jungkook ngantuk banget jadi Jungkook pikir Taehyung hyung boneka." Dusta Jungkook tak lupa pasang tatapan polos dan senyum tanpa dosa.

Yoongi pengen banget maki-maki Jungkook tapi dia masih mikirin, pandangan Taehyung ke Jungkook ntar gimana. Padahal Yoongi tahu kalo Jungkook cuman modus doang. Dan kayanya tuh anak kelinci kelebihan hormon, ada rasa-rasa buat Taehyung.

Jungkook duduk di sisi kanan Taehyung setelah maksa Hoseok buat geser. "Maaf ya _Hyung_." Ucapnya lagi sambil ngulurin tangan kanannya. Taehyung cuman diem tapi dia engga nolak tangan Jungkook, mereka berjabat tangan, Jungkook senyum imut dan akhirnya Taehyung luluh diapun ikut tersenyum.

"Udah ayo lanjut makan, Jungkook juga ikut makan bareng ya."

Jungkook baru nelen dua suapan terus bel pintu yang mengganggu berbunyi nyaring, sebagai yang termuda Jungkook pasrah ninggalin makanan enak buat liat siapa tamu yang datang. Pas Jungkook liat Jimin yang dateng dia senyum jahil.

"Loh ada suara bel pintu tapi orangnya mana?"

"Durhaka!"

Jungkook senyum lebar. "Jimin."

"Pake _Hyung_!"

"Jimin hyung, habis Jimin hyung engga tinggi-tinggi."

"Alesan." Dumel Jimin. "Yang lain mana?"

"Lagi makan, kan masih libur kuliah ngapain ke sini?"

"Mau main aja."

"Oh, gimana perkembangannya sama Yoongi hyung? Masih stuck di tempat?"

"Bayi kelinci mundur sana!" usir Jimin.

"Bayi kelinci yang lebih tinggi darimu." Jungkook makin gencar ngegoda Jimin. Jimin melangkah masuk menghindari tubuh Jungkook tapi lengan kanannya di tahan Jungkook.

"Apa?" Jimin nyaris teriak gara-gara kesal.

"Ada penghuni baru namanya Kim Taehyung, dia cakep banget. Kamu engga boleh suka sama dia, paham?"

"Jungkook tolong lebih sopan kalo ngomong ke orang yang lebih tua."

"Duh itu kurang penting, sekarang kamu jawab ngerti engga? Paham engga?"

"Paham."

"Awas kalo kamu juga ikut suka sama Kim Taehyung." Ancam Jungkook.

"Emangnya kamu bisa apa?"

"Ah gampang, tinggal aku kasih tahu ke Yoongi hyung kalo kamu punya mantan pacar anak SMA, sekelas sama aku. Bukan hanya satu tapi lima, gimana? Masih kurang? Tenang aja masih banyak ancaman lain yang udah Kookie siapin biar kamu engga jadian sama Yoongi hyung nyampe seribu tahun."

Aduh serem banget! Bisa jadi fosil perjaka kalo ceritanya kaya gini. Bayi kelinci satu ini kalo ngancem engga tanggung-tanggung. "Iya, aku engga bakal demen sama Kim Kim itu."

"Kim Taehyung." Terang Jungkook.

"Iya Kim Taehyung, tenang aja aku cuman demen sama Yoongi hyung."

"Sip. Eh Jimin hyung mau engga kerjasama?"

"Kerjasama apa?"

"Buat ngedapetin Yoongi hyung sama Taehyung hyung?"

"Engga deh kamu masih SMA, meragukan."

"Awas ya, liat aja siapa yang bisa pacaran duluan!"

"Terserah deh." Jimin bales males terus masuk ke dalam.

 **TBC**

Halo lagi pengen buat cerita dengan gaya menulis yang beda, moga pembaca berkenan. Lagi pusing nglanjutin dua cerita yang lain terus yang ini jadi kaya hiburan, soalnya nulisnya enak banget. Eh malah curhat. See ya next chap semoga angan-angan yang diitung engga kebanyakan jadi bisa rutin update.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Previous**

"Ah gampang, tinggal aku kasih tahu ke Yoongi hyung kalo kamu punya mantan pacar anak SMA, sekelas sama aku. Bukan hanya satu tapi lima, gimana? Masih kurang? Tenang aja masih banyak ancaman lain yang udah Kookie siapin biar kamu engga jadian sama Yoongi hyung nyampe seribu tahun."

Aduh serem banget! Bisa jadi fosil perjaka kalo ceritanya kaya gini. Bayi kelinci satu ini kalo ngancem engga tanggung-tanggung. "Iya, aku engga bakal demen sama Kim Kim itu."

"Kim Taehyung." Terang Jungkook.

"Iya Kim Taehyung, tenang aja aku cuman demen sama Yoongi hyung."

"Sip. Eh Jimin hyung mau engga kerjasama?"

"Kerjasama apa?"

"Buat ngedapetin Yoongi hyung sama Taehyung hyung?"

"Engga deh kamu masih SMA, meragukan."

"Awas ya, liat aja siapa yang bisa pacaran duluan!"

"Terserah deh." Jimin bales males terus masuk ke dalam.

 **BAB DUA**

 **CRUSH**

"Hai Jim!" Seokjin menyapa ramah Jimin.

Jimin cuman senyum terus ngedeketin Seokjin dan nyerahin kantung plastik yang dia bawa. "Apa ini?"

"Oleh-oleh."

"Ah makasih ya Jim." Seokjin naruh kantung plastik dari Jimin ke atas konter dapur, dia nglirik Yoongi yang engga bereaksi sama sekali atas kedatangan Jimin.

Jimin bener-bener canggung sekarang, Hoseok engga ada inisiatif bantu dan Yoongi engga ada niatan buat nyapa sama sekali. Jimin cepet-cepet nyari target buat diajak ngobrol dia engga mau kliatan bego di depan gebetan sama temen-temenya. Jimin liat Jungkook yang lagi nempelin wajah baru alias Kim Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung." Sapa Jimin. Dia inget nama si anak baru yang tadi Jungkook sebutin di depan pintu.

Tae langsung ngangkat wajahnya terus ketemu pandang sama Jimin. Jimin tersenyum dan Taehyung cuman bisa melongo. Jungkook udah nglempar tatapan engga suka tapi Jimin engga peduli, dia mau ngobrol sama Taehyung biar Yoongi cemburu, duh strategi cerdas kayanya nih.

Jimin langsung duduk di sisi kiri Taehyung ngapit Taehyung di antara dirinya dan Jungkook. Hoseok nahan kesel karena dia kudu geser tempat duduk lagi setelah tadi kena usir bayi kelinci kelebihan hormon. "Aku Park Jimin."

"Kim Taehyung." Ucap Taehyung nyambut tangan kanan Jimin.

"Temen baik Yoongi hyung di Daegu ya?" Taehyung cuman bisa ngangguk pelan.

"Tae hyung Kookie minta daging ya?"

"Ya." Taehyung sambil lalu ngejawab Jungkook.

"Sekamar sama Yoongi hyung?"

"Iya, karena Yoongi hyung udah janji kita bakalan sekamar kalo aku berhasil satu kampus dengan dia."

"Hmmm…, kamu jurusan apa?"

"Kimia."

"Wah keren!"

"Ah engga juga."

Yoongi milih makan sup daging, dia engga masalah Jimin ngobrol sama Taehyung justru bagus kalo mereka akrab. Sedangkan Jungkook mulai curiga dia harus ambil langkah biar Taehyung engga terpesona sama Park Jimin. "Tae hyung temenin Kookie pulang, Kookie belum mandi."

"Apa?!" Taehyung kaget aja dimintain tolong yang agak unik.

"Udah Tae anterin aja." Tambah Seokjin, dia juga udah curiga kalo Taehyung agak tertarik sama Park Jimin. Bakal runyam kalo begini jadinya, biarpun Yoongi dingin dia tau jika Yoongi suka sama Jimin dan berharap Jimin engga nyerah buat ngejar dia.

Diperintah sama yang paling tua, Taehyung pasrah waktu Jungkook narik tangannya. Rumah ibu kos sama kosan berhadapan. Rumah Ibu kos pastilah lebih gedhe dan lebih bagus dari rumah yang dikosin. Jungkook ngajakin Taehyung masuk dengan semangat. Taehyung sampe mikir beneran nih gak pa-pa masuk, Jungkook masih di bawah umur ntar menimbulkan gosip tak sedap.

Masa belum genap seminggu di Seoul udah dapat gosip. "Sendirian di rumah?"

"Ya."

Taehyung ngamatin rumah Jungkook, rapi banget, perabotannya elegan. Anak orang kaya biasa. "Aku tungguin di sini engga pa-pa kan?" Taehyung siap-siap mau duduk di sofa depan TV.

"Iya gak pa-pa tapi jangan balik diam-diam ya!" ancam Jungkook.

"Engga bakalan, udah mandi sana."

"Ok!" Jungkook lalu ngibrit ke lantai dua.

Taehyung ngrebahin kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan dia langsung keinget wajah Park Jimin. Duh, dia cakep banget, maskulin banget, ototnya bagus, ramah, tapi tetep kliatan imut. Mungkin jadi pacar bisa, tapi Jimin udah ada yang punya belum ya? Mungkin, Jungkook tau. Ntar aja kalo Jungkook udah kelar mandi Taehyung bakalan tanya.

Taehyung bener-bener sibuk mikirin Park Jimin waktu Jungkook balik dari acara mandinya, tu anak pake jins hitam sama sweter garis-garis item putih mirip zebra cross. "Tae hyung mau balik sekarang apa mau ikut Kookie?"

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Ngerjain tugas sekolah."

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Engga kayanya, tugasnya mudah. Tapi kalo Tae hyung mau nemenin Kookie di sini gak pa-pa, Kookie malah seneng."

"Ya, aku temenin sampe jam 9 soalnya aku harus beres-beres juga."

"Bentar Kookie ambil buku di kamar!" sekali lagi Jungkook ngibrit ke lantai dua. "Di kulkas banyak camilan! Ambil aja Tae hyung!" treak Jungkook dari lantai dua.

Taehyung udah kenyang, Taehyung engga pengen makan. Taehyung pengennya Park Jimin. Oke Taehyung jatuh cinta sama Park Jimin, jatuh cinta. Akhirnya seorang Kim Taehyung merasakan jatuh cinta setelah sekian lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook duduk tenang di dekat kaki Taehyung lagi khidmat ngerjain tugasnya. Taehyung mau nanya-nanya tapi takut ganggu konsentrasi Jungkook. Tapi kalo ditahan lama-lama sesek juga. "Jungkook."

"Ya?" Jungkook jawab tapi engga noleh ke Taehyung.

"Kenal Park Jimin?"

Tuh kan firasat buruk Jungkook terbukti. Pasti kalo udah nanya-nanya kaya gini ada rasa-rasa. Jungkook seterong jadi diladenin aja. "Kenal."

"Jimin itu gimana orangnya?"

"Duh engga paham kalo soal itu, kalo pas main bareng di kosan Jimin itu nyebelin tapi enak buat di bully. Soalnya engga pernah marah palingan cuman senyum aja, terus suka bawa jajan ke kos."

"Berarti dia baik." Simpul Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Tae hyung tertarik sama si bantet?"

"Bantet?! Jungkook jangan nakal!"

"Kenyataan itu, Kookie lebih tinggi dari dia padahal baru kelas dua SMA."

"Iya juga." Taehyung senyum malu-malu ke Jungkook. "Kayanya aku suka sama Jimin. Jimin ada pacar engga?"

Duh Jungkook puyeng sekarang kalo dibilangin Jimin naksir Yoongi hyung baik engga ya? Kasihan Taehyung ntar cintanya layu sebelum berkembang, tapi kalo didiemin ntar keburu demen banget eh Yoongi sama Jiminnya jadian kan sakit.

"Jungkook kamu dengerin engga?!"

"Denger."

"Terus jawabannya apa?"

"Kookie engga tau soal itu, kita kan cuman sekedar kenal. Jimin kalo ke kos juga cuman ngerjain tugas bareng Hoseok hyung."

"Oh, ntar aku tanya ke yang lain aja."

Demi daging kambing kesukaan Jungkook! Pake nanya lagi si cowo cakep Daegu ini, jangan-jangan ntar nanyanya ke Yoongi hyung?! Mampus dah! Yoongi hyung kan naksir sama Jimin, meski jual mahal.

"Mending tanya langsung orangnya." Saran Jungkook.

"Malu lah Kook."

"Apa mau Kookie tanyain?"

"Beneran?!"

"Beneran lah masa canda doang. Kookie kan meski nakal kata orang-orang, kalo bantuin orang selalu tulus." Jungkook langsung ambil ponsel terus ngirim pesan.

"Lah ditanyain sekarang?!"

"Iya, masa besok mau cepet tau jawabannya ato engga?"

"Iya." Taehyung ngangguk pasrah.

Sebenarnya Jungkook udah tau bakal kaya apa jawabannya, tapi ditanyain langsung aja biar Taehyung langsung sadar dan nyerah. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi Taehyung kudu jadi pacar Jungkook, kalo perlu diperkosa sama dihamilin. Duh pikiran bayi kelinci udah rusak ini. Tapi buat sekarang main halus aja, kasian masih polos Taehyung. Jungkook senyum puas, terus nglempar ponselnya ke Taehyung.

"Jungkook! Ponsel kamu mahal jangan main lempar-lempar, kalo jatoh aku engga bisa gantiin."

"Jungkook engga minta ganti, janji. Udah itu ada jawabannya dari si bantet baca aja, dihayati."

"Oh lagi naksir Yoongi hyung. Tapi belum jadian kan! Jadi aku masih ada kesempatan! Lagian Yoongi hyung dingin banget sikapnya siapa tahu Jimin bakal nyerah."

"Mending jangan deh Tae hyung, daripada sakit hati. Sama Jungkook aja."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?! Belajar aja yang bener! Kamu masih kecil."

Dikatain anak kecil lagi Jungkook rasanya pengen nyemil karet penghapus. "Iya Kookie emang masih kecil tapi Kookie udah bisa bikin dedek bayi."

"Hush!" Taehyung langsung berdiri mau pamitan.

"Katanya mau nemenin ampe jam 9?!"

"Ada urusan mendadak!" Taehyung ngibrit keluar, Jungkook ngikutin, duh engga iklas banget kalo Taehyung nyampe PDKT sama si bantet.

Emang kurangnya Jungkook apa?! Ganteng udah, tinggi udah, imut juga udah, perhatian juga bisa, kok Taehyung langsung suka sama Jimin dalam itungan detik. "Tae hyung tungguin Jungkook!" Jungkook langsung ngejar Taehyung.

"Lah Kookie mau kemana?! Masuk kerjain PR terus bobok!"

Aduh si Mama pake pulang cepet lagi. "Iya Ma." Jungkook kepaksa putar balik sambil ngliatin punggung Taehyung sedih. Mana mobil si bantet masih ada di depan kosan lagi. "Jangan ambil gebetan orang, awas kalo kejadian. Tak mutilasi kamu." Dumel Jungkook sama mobil Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook masuk!"

"Iya Ma, aduh sensi banget keseringan ditinggal Papa."

"Ngedumel terus Mama _cut_ uang jajan seminggu."

"Mampus."

Nyampe di dalam rumah Jungkook langsung ngintilin si Mama. "Ma."

"Apaan?!"

"PR udah kelar, Jungkook mau tanya."

"Apa?"

"Jungkook ganteng engga Ma?"

"Ganteng kok, kenapa?"

"Jungkook lagi naksir _Hyung_ yang kos di depan."

"Siapa?!" Mama langsung antusias, ya mending Jungkook naksir anak kuliah universitas top dibanding naksir yang seumuran. Selera Mama emang lebih tua. "Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok?"

"Anak baru, Kim Taehyung."

"Oh yang Mama baru liat fotonya dari ponsel Yoongi. Cakep dia, selera kamu boleh juga."

"Iyalah turunan Mama. Tapi masalahnya Tae hyung naksir Park Jimin. Si bantet yang sering maen kos, mobil Mersi putih, temen sejurusan Hoseok hyung Mama tau kan?"

"Iya Mama tau, duh kalo saingan kamu Jimin kayanya berat Nak."

"Kasih dukungan dong Ma, masa anak jatuh cinta langsung pesimis."

"Masalahnya saingan kamu kelewat tinggi."

"Tinggi apanya?! Tinggian Kookie Ma!" Jungkook ngotot.

"Bukan itu maksud Mama, putra mahkota tersayang Mama." Mama Jeon udah pengap ngadepin anak satu-satunya yang imut tapi badungnya minta ditabok. "Jimin mahasiswa, universitas top lagi, la kamu apa? Masih SMA, nakal lagi."

"Ya udah kalo gitu Kookie bakal berubah!" tekad Jungkook.

"Mau berubah kaya gimana?"

"Mau jadi keren demi Tae hyung. Mau ngebentuk tubuh biar keren, mau rajin belajar biar lulus dengan nilai baik terus nyusulin Tae hyung ke universitas top."

Mama Jeon senyum aja, jarang-jarang kan Kookie punya semangat membara. "Ya deh, Mama percaya. Tapi yakin kamu engga bakalan nangis kalo Taehyung sama Jimin jadian?"

"Yang nangis kayanya bakalan Tae hyung dah Ma."

"Loh kok gitu?"

"Habisnya ya Ma." Jungkook mulai bergaya ala penyiar gosip receh. "Jimin hyung itu naksir Yoongi hyung, dan Yoongi hyung itu juga cinta sama Jimin hyung. Cuman Yoongi hyung mau ngetes Jimin hyung aja beneran cinta ato cuman penasaran, dan tanda-tandanya sih mau diterima masalahnya udah hampir dua tahun Jimin hyung bertahan."

"Ah kamu tau banyak biasanya kamu males ngorek-ngorek urusan orang lain."

"Kookie maen terus ke kos, terus Hoseok hyung sama Seokjin hyung mayan ember ya udah Kookie ikut denger."

"Hmmm, kamu udah ngomong ke Tae hyung belum masalah Jimin hyung sama Yoongi hyung."

"Udah Ma, tapi Tae hyung tetep ngotot."

Nyonya Jeon masang tampang serius lagi mikir berat ini, lebih berat dari zaman skripsi dulu. Habis ini menyangkut masa depan anak tunggalnya juga calon mantu masa depannya. "Mama ada saran sini Mama bisikin kamu ingat-ingat ya."

"Iya Ma, Kookie kan pinter."

Mama Jeon udah males bahas kepintaran Jungkook yang datangnya kadang-kadang. Jungkook langsung nunduk dan Mama langsung bisikin. Jungkook manggut-manggut semangat. "Berhasil ni Ma?"

"Mama yakin berhasil asal kamu tahan banting aja, tahan sakit ati."

"Iya Ma, Jungkook bakal berjuang keras. Restuin Jungkook ya Ma!"

"Pasti, udah bobo sana."

"Ok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae, kok lama?" tanya Seokjin yang lagi di beranda duduk sama Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Iya, tadi nemenin Jungkook ngerjain tugas."

"Oh Mamanya udah dateng tenang aja dia engga bakal ngintilin kamu." Ucap Yoongi sambil senyum.

Taehyung noleh ke belakang dia baru lihat ada mobil di depan rumah Jungkook, tadi dia cuman fokus mau pulang aja. "Jimin belum balik? kan udah malam?"

"Bentar lagi."

Taehyung cuman senyum terus masuk ke dalam, dia engga mau salah tingkah di depan Jimin. Dia nemuin Hoseok yang lagi nonton TV. "Tae udah balik!" sapa Hoseok. "Kamu engga diapa-apain sama Jungkook kan?!"

Taehyung udah pengen ngakak aja dengerin pertanyaan konyol Hoseok. "Engga _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik aja." Taehyung langsung duduk di sisi kiri Hoseok. "Jimin temen _Hyung_ ya?"

"Iya, sejurusan eh sekelas malah."

"Mayan deket dong."

"Mayan lah. Dia sering ke sini buat ngerjain tugas." Hoseok mulai curiga karena wajah Taehyung udah bersemu merah. Please, jangan bilang Taehyung naksir Jimin. Hoseok engga mau anak semanis Taehyung sakit hati.

"Dengan yang lain Jimin dekat engga? Seokjin hyung? Yoongi hyung?"

"Deket juga."

Taehyung sih sebenarnya engga mikirin Seokjin hyung, dia udah ada yang punya jadi cuman satu Hyung yang perlu dicurigai. "Apa Jimin punya pacar?"

"A—aku engga tau soal itu Tae." Hoseok gelagapan dia kepengen kabur aja, tapi sayang tontonan di TV lagi seru.

"Atau Jimin mungkin lagi naksir seseorang?"

Duh Hoseok beneran pengen cabut sekarang, kalo dijawab jujur bakal sakit hati engga ya Taehyung. Ntar hubungannya sama Yoongi gimana, mereka akrab banget kaya adek kakak. "Soal itu aku juga engga tau Tae. Kenapa?"

Hoseok berharap banget Taehyung bakalan ngejawab engga ada apa-apa cuman penasaran aja. Kok ada anak bantet jelek macem Jimin. Udah kaya gitu aja Hoseok lega, ngejawab macem Jungkook kalo disuguhin Jimin. Terus dia bisa marah-marahin Taehyung sambil kasih sedikit ceramah kalo Jimin itu baik.

"Kayanya aku suka Jimin."

Dan jawaban Taehyung bikin Hoseok merinding, dia lebih takut sama jawaban Taehyung sekarang dibanding film horror yang selalu bikin dia parno seminggu. "Semoga berhasil Tae."

Hoseok engga tega kalo kudu ngomong yang sebenarnya, Jimin suka Yoongi dan Yoongi suka Jimin, kalo Yoongi cuman ngetes keseriusan Jimin. Kalo Yoongi ada rencana buat nerima cinta Jimin dalam waktu dekat. Hoseok engga tega, wajah Taehyung polos plus manis banget. Duh, kalo Hoseok engga mentingin warisan mending Taehyung sama dia aja.

"Hoseok hyung jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, aku ke kamar buat beres-beres."

"Iya Tae."

"Eh Hoseok hyung, Jimin engga naksir Yoongi hyung kan?"

"Ah Tae, aku lupa belum nyabut cas ponsel. Bentar ya!" Hoseok kabur aja dah daripada makin pening.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini terimakasih reviewnya _**flwlsV, ferine, Guest, Phylindan, chimyoon, baekyunkiyut, Guest Gigi onta, Guest aisyahleops, Guest tsukitsukii, Guest Nagi, Uozumi Han, Gues Luv Struck, Guest abi, qwertyxing, yoonvi123, Guest taeri, Guest, Guest kiyo, IronChan, ayuarmy4, Clu3elf, ParkceyePark, SHINeexo, HuskyV, sehon ey, GaemGyu92, restiana, Albus Convallaria majalis, Kyunie.**_ See ya next chap


	3. Chapter 3

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other** **(Sehun EXO) bintang tamu**

 **BAB TIGA**

 **Yoongi Hyung Notice Me Please**

Jimin udah pengen nyumpah serapah ama pengen nggigit meja kantin kalo gini. Sial banget tuh dosen yang misahin dia dari Hoseok buat kerja kelompok.

"Udahlah Jim, lama-lama dahi kamu bakal ada kerut permanennya."

"Diam, aku lagi marah."

"Namanya juga tugas individu engga mungkin dikerjain kelompok lah." Hoseok santai aja nanggapin emosi Jimin, namanya juga masih kecil pasti labil.

"Tapi kalo gini aku engga bisa nganterin kamu pulang."

"Modus banget, bilang aja engga bisa liatin Yoongi hyung."

"Tau sendiri." Balas Jimin terus senyum cengengesan. "Yoongi hyung kapan kelar kelasnya?"

"Sejam lagi."

"Bakalan ke sini?"

"Engga, mau nganterin Taehyung keliling kampus."

"Emang Taehyung belum ngerti? Dia kan udah ikut pengenalan lingkungan. Manja banget."

"Cemburu ya?" ledek Hoseok.

"Diam! Aku siram jus baru tau rasa!" ancam Jimin.

"Sadis!" balas Hoseok main-main. "Engga usah cemburu, mereka udah kaya kakak-adik."

"Kan bukan kakak adik kandung."

"Eh bener juga, siapa tahu Yoongi hyung naksir Taehyung. Mereka sekamar lagi, Taehyung cakep sih. Malah kupikir cakepan Taehyung dibanding kamu."

"Udah deh jangan bikin aku tambah merana."

Hoseok nahan ketawa liat wajah menderita Jimin. "Kamu suka banget ya sama Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok mutusin buat ngorek-ngorek Jimin, kebetulan mata kuliah udah kosong mereka tinggal pulang aja. Terus dia juga mau mastiin kalo Jimin beneran cinta sama Yoongi bukan cuman penasaran aja.

"Kalo engga suka ngapain aku ngejar Yoongi hyung sejak tahun pertama masuk kuliah."

"Ya, kali aja kamu cuman penasaran, Yoongi hyung susah didapetin jadinya kamu mikir nih orang tantangan, mau coba ah siapa tahu dapat."

"Enggak!" Jimin treak cukup kenceng tapi engga peduli biarpun dia jadi diperhatiin seisi kantin. "Aku engga sebejat itu."

"Aku kan ngomong siapa tahu, engga bener-bener bilang kamu buruk. Jangan emosi mulu Jim, penuaan dini mampus."

" _Hyung_ lama-lama ketularan mulut cabenya Yoongi hyung ya." Gerutu Jimin.

"Maklum efek tinggal sekosan."

"Tahun depan Yoongi hyung lulus, aku harus gerak cepet supaya kita engga pisah."

"Kayanya kamu udah gerak dari tadi."

"Hoseok hyung serius." Jimin natap Hoseok kesel dia udah pengen nimpuk Hoseok pake piring bekas nasi goreng.

"Rasional aja Jim, mau pake cara apa lagi? Kamu udah kelamaan stuck di tempat nyerah aja cari yang lain dah. Aku udah pening di protesin Yoongi hyung karena kamu ganggu mulu."

"Serius?!"

"Serius lah."

"Aku kirim pesen ke Yoongi hyung kan baik-baik, sopan lagi. Apanya yang ganggu?" Hoseok cuman geleng pelan. "Hoseok hyung apa Yoongi hyung udah punya pacar?"

"Setauku belum."

"Kalo naksir seseorang?"

"Ah kalo itu aku engga tau, Yoongi hyung cukup tertutup soal kehidupan asmara."

"Ato Yoongi hyung udah punya calon di Daegu?"

"Kayanya engga deh. Dia jarang pulang kampung, ponsel juga sering ditinggal di ruang tengah. Kalo ampe ada calon di Daegu sono, udah jadi fosil calonnya ngadepin Yoongi hyung." Hoseok ngaduk-ngaduk jus alpukatnya, lama-lama wajah Jimin tragis juga. "Lagian mana ada sih yang mau sama Yoongi hyung kecuali kamu, dia dingin banget, engga gampang tertarik. Namjoon yang tajir gak ketulungan aja langsung banting setir ke Seokjin hyung gara-gara habis sabar, terus Taeyong aktor terkenal engga dilirik sama sekali. Kadang aku heran tipe Yoongi hyung itu kaya apa."

"Jangan-jangan Yoongi hyung mencintai dirinya sendiri?!"

"Bego lah! Engga Yoongi hyung engga ada penyakit narsis akut kaya gitu. Bercermin aja jarang."

"Oh."

"Nah, kamu kok bisa tergila-gila sama Yoongi hyung?"

"Kamu cemburu? Kamu pengennya aku jatuh cinta sama kamu?"

"Jim kuah supku masih panas, siram mau?"

"Engga, maaf, maaf." Jimin cengengesan bisa bahaya kalo tuh kuah panas nyapa kulit wajahnya.

"Aku engga boleh pacaran nyampe lulus kuliah, kalo ingkar bisa dicoret dari daftar warisan. Aku masih sayang uang dibanding masa depan cinta."

"Hoseok hyung aku pengen mengumpat sekarang."

"Itu kenyataan Jim." Balas Hoseok nahan tawa. "Ya udah balik ke topik, kok kamu bisa tergila-gila sama Yoongi hyung, alasannya?"

"Yoongi cakep." Hoseok liat wajah Jimin mulai bersemu merah. "Kulitnya putih banget, mungil, jadi pengen meluk terus, pengen ngelindungin."

"Iya Yoongi hyung cakep, aku akuin itu. Berarti kamu cuman suka karena Yoongi hyung cakep, gitu aja?"

"Engga, dulu Yoongi hyung pernah nolong aku."

"Nolong? Kamu kenapa kok sampai ditolong Yoongi hyung?"

"Dulu kan aku pernah sakit mendadak di kampus. Ingat?"

"Iya, aku yang nganterin kamu balik ke kos."

"Cuman nganterin tapi kamu engga nungguin aku."

"Kan ada kelas Jim, mana dosennya hobi banget sama huruf D. Aku cari selamat lah."

"Aku beneran sakit waktu itu terus aku gak ada pilihan kecuali menghubungi Yoongi hyung yang waktu itu engga ada kelas."

"Eh, kok kamu tahu Yoongi hyung engga ada kelas?"

"Aku tahu semua kelas Yoongi hyung."

"Mengerikan!"

"Kamu yang bantuin aku!"

"Lupa, maaf banyak pikiran."

"Kebanyakan mikir warisan, tumpul jadinya."

"Uda dilanjut aja." Balas Hoseok sambil nerusin kegiatannya sama jus alpukat.

"Yoongi hyung datang ke kosan."

"Serius?!"

Jimin ngangguk semangat. "Sumpah aku engga nyangka Yoongi hyung bakal dateng. Kan kita cuman sekilas kenal."

"Terus kamu diapain sama Yoongi hyung?"

"Ya dirawatlah, dikompresin, dimasakin, disuapin, ditunggin sampai kakak aku yang kuliah di kampus tetangga balik kos."

"Aku engga percaya Yoongi hyung bisa kaya gitu."

"Biasanya engga begitu?"

"Aku juga engga tau sih. Biasanya kalo aku ato Seokjin hyung yang sakit, Ibu kos yang ngrawat. Habis itu kamu jatuh cinta?"

"Iya."

"Duh sederhana banget sih jatuh cintanya. Kamu murahan Jim."

"Bodo." Dumel Jimin. "Tapi setelah aku sembuh Yoongi hyung jadi makin dingin."

"Perasaan kamu kali."

"Engga kok beneran dingin. Padahal aku udah berusaha ramah, padahal waktu aku sakit Yoongi hyung baik banget. Sekarang aku dateng ke kos kamu, Yoongi hyung langsung ngibrit macem liat tai ayam."

"Mungkin kamu emang mirip tai ayam."

"Hoseok hyung kita di kantin sekarang." Tegur Jimin.

"Kamu yang mulai." Balas Hoseok engga mau dikasih dosa.

"Jadi ada solusi engga?"

"Kamu pikir aku konsultan cinta?"

"Kok aku bego ya, situ engga ada pengalaman cinta."

"Nah itu masalahnya. Loh Jim!" Hoseok berteriak kesal. "Ngehina kamu?!"

"Itu kenyataan ato bukan?"

"Iya sih." Hoseok balik kalem lagi.

"Terus aku musti gimana? Setahun lagi Yoongi hyung lulus, aku engga bisa ngebayangin ditinggal Yoongi hyung."

"Emang sekarang kalian jalan bareng?"

"Engga, tapi kita kan bisa ketemu di kampus ato kalo aku main ke kos kamu."

"Duh gimana ya Jim. Aku engga jago masalah cinta-cinta, tanya Namjoon juga percuma, si Namjoon aja gagal sama Yoongi. Tanya sama yang pengalamannya banyak."

Hoseok sama Jimin lalu diem sibuk sama pikiran masing-masing. "Sehun!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Iya dia, pengalamannya banyak pasti tips dari dia mantep."

"Playboy cap kadal." Sambung Hoseok terus ngambil ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

"Emang Sehun mau angkat telpon dari kamu?"

"Pasti mau dia ada utang sama aku."

Jimin sangsi sih Sehun mau nanggepi Hoseok, tu anak susah banget dihubungi apalagi kalo soal tugas kelompok pasti langsung ilang dengan ajaib. "Sehun!"

" _Halo_ _,_ _kangen ya?"_

"Najis sembilan belas turunan, Sehun mau tanya."

" _Ho?"_

"Gimana caranya ngedeketin orang yang disuka?"

" _Kamu suka aku?"_

"Kadal belang diem! Lagi serius, sekali lagi nglunjak, aku sama Jimin gak bakalan nerima kamu di kelompok silakan ngulang mata kuliah semester depan."

" _Duh jangan kejem lah, damai kalo gitu. Emang siapa yang butuh tips? Kayanya bukan kamu, kamu kan lagi pengen dapat warisan bukan dapat gebetan."_

"Sip, emang bukan aku udah jawab aja kasih tips dan trik yang ampuh dan mudah diingat."

" _Ni anak udah minta saran nglunjak lagi."_

"Bantuin atau diusir kelompok?!"

" _Iya aku jawab, astaga sabar dikit. Udah matiin aja ntar aku kirim via Line."_

"Janji, awas kalo ingkar tamat riwayat."

" _Iya."_

Sambungan telpon terputus, Jimin udah hilang kepercayaan. "Yakin si Sehun bakalan ngejawab?"

"Buang aja dari kelompok kalo ingkar."

"Kejem _Hyung_."

"Iya, aku kalo ngebantu engga setengah-setengah. Woi! pesan Sehun sudah masuk! bentar aku baca terus aku kirim ke Line kamu."

"Ya." Jimin udah engga sabar.

"Udah aku Line Jim, periksa."

"Hmm." Jimin buru-buru buka ponsel. Tiga detik kemudian. "Kadal busuk! Tips model apa nih?! Cuman suruh perhatian sama pasrah takdir, dasar playboy karbitan! Modal tampang doang awas kalo masuk kelompok kita!"

"Sabar Jim, coba aja dulu siapa tahu berhasil udahlah sabar Jim. Tuh diliatin sekantin mereka pada takut kalo kamu ngamuk, tampang kamu imut tapi otot kamu beneran mirip Hulk udah ya Jim sabar."

"Oke aku coba ikutin." Jimin udah balik sabar dia langsung mlengos ninggalin Hoseok di kantin, mau nyari Yoongi biar cepet bisa praktik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi nyodorin air mineral ke Taehyung, mereka lagi istirahat di depan gazebo Fakultas MIPA. Taehyung anak Kimia sedangkan Yoongi anak Matematika. "Gimana udah hapal kan seluk beluk kampus?"

"Mayan _Hyung_."

"Awas kalo lupa terus tersesat, aku ga bakal jemput."

"Ada bus kampus."

"Pinter ya kamu."

"Iyalah. Ada kuliah _Hyung_?"

"Engga, uda habis."

"Balik kos yuk."

"Capek Tae. Bentar lagi."

"Tapi mikir balik kos juga malas, harus jalan kaki. Hoseok hyung juga engga bawa kendaraan tak bisa diharapkan. Yoongi hyung ada kenalan?"

"Namjoon."

"Namjoon hyung pasti nemenin Seokjin hyung di perpustakaan."

"Nah itu tau."

"Hmm…, siapa ya yang bisa nganterin kita balik kosan."

"Biji jagungmu sana telfon."

"Hah?! Biji jagung?! Siapa?!"

"Jangan kilah Tae, itu si Jungkook. Kalian deket banget, jangan bilang kamu engga tau kalo si bayi kelinci itu jatuh cinta sama kamu."

"Cuman adek doang Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi ketawa hambar dengerin kalimat Taehyung. "Iya adek doang, adek gemes yang bersedia nganterin kamu kemana aja. Udah telpon aja dia, udah pulang dari sekolah dia jam segini."

"Jungkook bawa motor Yoongi hyung, engga bisa angkut kita berdua."

"Aku nungguin Namjoon sama Seokjin hyung aja."

"Ntar aku disebut durhaka ninggalin Yoongi hyung sendiri." Taehyung natap lekat Yoongi. "Kayanya bisa angkut kita berdua, badan Yoongi hyung kan kecil, bisa dipepetin tengah."

"Kayanya aku engga kecil banget." Protes Yoongi, Taehyung cuman nyengir terus cepet-cepet nelpon Jungkook. "Berdoa aja si biji jagung engga lagi molor." Komentar Yoongi.

"Biji jagung? Baru dengar istilah itu _Hyung_."

"Karena Berondong sudah biasa."

"Oh."

" _Taehyung hyung?"_

Suara Jungkook serak-serak, Yoongi yakin si bayi kelinci lagi molor waktu Tae nelpon. Cinta emang ajaib, Jungkook yang tidur macam beruang hibernasi aja langsung seger. Tuh anak pasti masang ringtone khusus di ponsel buat Taehyung.

"Kamu lagi sibuk engga?"

" _Engga Tae hyung, ada apa?"_

"Bisa jemput aku di kampus engga, kamu tahu engga letak fakultas MIPA?"

" _Lima menit, aku pernah nganterin Yoongi hyung ke MIPA."_

"Oh." Taehyung ngelirik Yoongi.

"Darurat waktu itu mau telat." Yoongi langsung kasih penjelasan.

"Lima menit, aku tunggu." Perhatian Taehyung balik lagi ke Jungkook.

" _Ok!"_

Panggilanpun berakhir.

"Tae, beneran jadian sama Jungkook?"

"Hah?! Enggak! Kita temen aja, dia masih kecil butuh temen main, lagian Jungkook seusia adekku di Daegu."

"Jadi kamu nganggep Jungkook cuman adek doang?"

"Iya."

Yoongi senyum denger Taehyung. "Cuman beda dua tahun, engga masalah. Pacaran aja, kayanya kamu juga suka sama Jungkook."

"Aku bakal pacaran kalo Yoongi hyung pacaran. Engga enak nglangkahin yang lebih tua."

"Ngaco kamu Tae."

"Ini beneran Yoongi hyung."

"Mau pacaran sama siapa, emang ada yang mau?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Ya, yang mau sama Yoongi hyung." Balas Taehyung kemudian senyum lebar.

"Serahlah." Yoongi udah pusing kalo ngadepin Taehyung dan segala teorinya. "Itu Jungkook bukan?" Taehyung ngikuti arah telunjuk kanan Yoongi, dia liat anak laki-laki engga pake helm nunggangin motor sport warna merah.

"Jungkook itu! ayo _Hyung_!"

"Hmm." Yoongi menggumam malas menanggapi Taehyung.

"Taehyung hyung, Yoongi hyung." Sapa Jungkook sambil senyum ramah, dua pipi gembilnya minta dicubit. "Ayo naik."

"Tae naik cepet."

"Kan yang mau disempilin di tengah Yoongi hyung."

"Aku mana mungkin meluk punggung Jungkook, udah sana kamu naik duluan."

"Ehhmm…," Taehyung tiba-tiba mikirin kalimat Yoongi. Meluk punggung Jungkook aduh kok perutnya jadi kerasa aneh sekarang. Engga ada pilihan lain, Taehyung nyerahin ranselnya ke Jungkook biar engga makan tempat buat Yoongi. Terus dia naik ke boncengan motor Jungkook. "Ayo Yoongi hyung."

"Tunggu!" pekik Yoongi karena ponselnya tiba-tiba getar. "Bentar aku angkat dulu." Yoongi engga sadar kalo yang panggil Jimin, biasanya panggilan dari Jimin engga pernah dia jawab.

Taehyung sama Jungkook sama-sama noleh ke arah Yoongi, merhatiin Yoongi yang lagi serius dan kadang salah tingkah ngobrol ke seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kayanya engga mungkin Hoseok hyung sama Seokjin hyung." Komentar Jungkook.

"Sok tahu kamu." Balas Taehyung.

"Iyalah, ngapain salah tingkah kalo cuman ngomong sama Seokjin hyung Hoseok hyung."

"Mungkin lagi ngomong sama seseorang yang dia sukai."

"Jimin."

"Jungkook jangan mulai gosip!"

"Kookie engga ngegosip Sayang. Fakta, kalo Yoongi hyung suka sama Jimin tapi jual mahal udah kliatan jelas."

"Eh kamu panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Sayang."

"Siapa yang kasih izin kamu panggil pake nama aneh itu?"

"Engga ada izin, kepengen."

"Tae kamu balik aja sama Jungkook."

"Terus _Hyung_ gimana?"

"Aku balik sama Jimin."

"Tuh kan!" Jungkook udah girang.

"Jeon Jungkook!" peringat Yoongi.

Jungkook gelagapan dia langsung ngidupin mesin motor terus ngacir takut kena jitak Yoongi. Jungkook cengengesan karena dipeluk sama Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung cuman bengong aja, dia engga percaya kalo Yoongi hyung suka sama Jimin.

 **TBC**

Makasi udah baca makasi reviewnya _**tsukitsukii, flwlsV, Guest, HuskyV, Ookidoki23, HyoEun Tae, lvdhani, aya anezaki, GaemGyu92, Albus Convallaria majalis, Vampire DPS, Jinchamjimin1, qwertyxing, Kyunie.**_ See ya...


	4. Chapter 4

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **BAB** **EMPAT**

 **Baby Please Don't Cry**

Taehyung langsung lompat dari boncengan motor Jungkook, tanpa ucapan terimakasih. Dia pengen nyapa Jimin sebelum Jimin masuk ke mobil terus ngilang. Terlambat, eh bukan terlambat sih, karena Jungkook nahan lengan kanan Taehyung.

"Apaan?!" dengus Taehyung.

"Tas jangan lupa."

"Eh iya." Taehyung nyengir lebar terus dia samber tas yang lagi dipegangi Jungkook. Dan, waktu noleh mobil Jimin udah jalan.

Taehyung pasang wajah masem dia engga tahu aja di balik punggungnya Jungkook udah senyum puas. Puas! Puas! Puas! Berhasil mencegah interaksi **Park Jimin Bantet Ceper Berudu Telur Cicak** dengan **Kim Taehyung Adinda Tuan Putri Manis Cantik Imut Bohai Idaman Para Seme**. "Tae hyung!" Jungkook treak nista pas Taehyung ngibrit ke dalam kosan tanpa sepatah kata. "Bilang makasih kali..," dumel Jungkook.

"Kookie!"

Duh itu suara merdu serak-serak kebanjiran pasti milik Mama tercinta. Jungkook noleh males ke arah pager. Si Mama dandan cantik bawa tas, wangi parfum juga mayan kecium dari tempat Jungkook parkir. Kayanya Mama minta anterin belanja ini.

"Kookie anterin Mama ke Mall ya!"

"Mama engga kerja?!"

"Kebagian shift malam. Buruan anterian Mama."

Jungkook kudu kreatip ini, mau bobo lagi masa disuruh anterin Mall. Mana Mama kalo ke Mall lamanya bikin pening. Jungkook aja dulu pernah tidur di toko baju gegara nungguin Mama milih baju.

"Ma, Kookie dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kookie butuh bobo siang."

"Alesan! Tadi nyusulin Taehyung?!"

"Ya kan beda Ma."

"Ooohhhh jadi gitu..., jadi Taehyung lebih penting dari Mama? Setelah Mama bawa kamu di dalam perut Mama selama sembilan bulan, Mama ngeden buat ngluarin kamu, bangun tiap kamu nangis, bersihin eek sama ingus kamu...,"

"Ayo Ma!"

Duh kalo urusan utang budi Jungkook pasti kalah, kesannya dia jadi anak durhaka, entar jadi batu kaya cerita rakyat negara tetangga. Masa Jungkook yang ganteng jadi batu? Paling engga kalo dikutuk jadi emas, intan, berlian, kan keren.

"Berangkat Kookie...," Mama Jeon udah pasang tampang bahagia, tidak lupa bawa dua helm.

"Ma. Kok helm-nya Kookie Pink?"

"Gak pa-pa biar makin imut."

"Tukeran punya Mama yang biru."

"Engga."

"Tukeran apa batal ke Mall?!" ancem Jungkook.

"Ya deh sini tukeran." Mama Jeon pasrah aja, Mall lebih penting buat hiburan mau beli baju, moga-moga Dedek Kookie engga ketiduran di toko baju. Kan kasian di grepe-grepe Mbak-Mbak penjaga toko saking imoet-imoetnya. Mereka engga tau aja kalo Kookie itu nakalnya minta disiram Air Suci biar sadar.

Sebelum pergi dari depan kosan, Jungkook masih mandangin pintu kosan, berharap Taehyung menampakan diri, kasih dia senyum manis sambil bilang makasih, sayangnya nyampe detik terakhir itu cuman harapan kosong. Seandainya Jungkook lahir cepet pasti dia engga dianggap bayi mulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi hyung...," rengek Taehyung sambil ngintilin Yoongi yang lagi sibuk masukin baju ke lemari. " _Hyung...,_ "

"Apa?" Yoongi akhirnya noleh, pusing denger rengekan Taehyung mulu.

"Mau curhat."

"Heh?! Yakin? Aku engga bisa ngasih solusi lo." Peringat Yoongi, banyak sih yang demen curhat sama Yoongi bukan karena Yoongi pinter kasih solusi, tapi Yoongi engga pernah buka rahasia. Iyalah, kerjaan macem gitu Yoongi males, napas aja kadang males apalagi umbar aib orang lain.

"Engga perlu solusi kok dengerin aja _Hyung_."

"Ya udah buruan."

"Yoongi hyung mau kemana?"

"Tidur siang."

"Ini kan dah sore eh aku ntar ikut bobo siang juga."

Yoongi ngangguk aja lah terserah Taehyung biar cepet kelar ini sesi curhatnya, Yoongi udah capek pake banget.

"Yoongi hyung deket ya sama Jimin?"

"Mayan."

"Tadi kok Yoongi hyung dianterin pulang Jimin?"

"Masa mau nyempil di motor Kookie sama kamu, gangguin kencan kamu." Goda Yoongi sambil senyum jahil.

"Aku sama Jungkook engga ada apa-apa Kok. Yoongi hyung suka ya sama Jimin?"

Yoongi nyaris ngangguk tapi dia lihat ada sesuatu di tatapan Taehyung. "Napa nanya gitu? Ada apa?"

"Kayanya aku suka sama Jimin."

Lidah Yoongi langsung kelu, ini mengerikan sumpah lebih mengerikan dibanding nonton horror sama Hoseok terus kena geplakan Hoseok kalo dia lagi parno. Yoongi engga tau musti ngomong apa, dia mau bilang kalo suka sama Jimin tapi engga tega sama Taehyung, mau ngomong engga suka ntar Taehyung ngedeketin Jimin, ati Yoongi mana rela ngliat Jimin sama yang lain.

"Yoongi hyung!"

"A—apa? Apa?"

Taehyung senyum-senyum manis sambil melukin lengan kanan Yoongi, gelendotan di sana. "Jimin lucu ya _Hyung_ , cocok engga sama aku?"

"Ahh itu...,"

Yoongi engga tau gimana dia jadi bego begini, biasanya dia bakal ngomong blak-blakan engga peduli orang lain sakit ati apa engga. Tapi sekarang, di depan Taehyung. Yoongi tak berkutik. Yoongi sayang banget sama Taehyung bahkan mungkin nglebihin sayang dia ke kakak kandungnya sendiri di kampung. Yoongi engga mau Taehyung sedih apalagi pake ngejauh kalo Taehyung tau yang sebenarnya, tapi Yoongi cinta sama Jimin. Tolong siapapun tolong Yoongi!

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Tae hyung!"

Dua panggilan laknat itu buat Tae nglepasin lengan Yoongi. Mereka berdua langsung lari ke pintu dan di sana udah ada Jungkook sama Jimin. Senyum lebar kaya orang menang undian.

"Yoongi hyung, dosenku tiba-tiba engga masuk. Aku free jadi main ke sini ya sama nungguin Hoseok hyung." Yoongi cuman ngangguk aja denger alesan Jimin maen.

"Tae hyung, tadi Kookie nganterin Mama ke Mall, eh Mama ketemu sama temen arisannya, Kookie diusir pulang tapi dikasih ongkos jajan. Tae hyung ayo beli es krim, Kookie traktir." Tak lupa Jungkook nyengir lebar setelah kelar ngomong.

"Jungkook aku...,"

"Tidak terima penolakan!" Jungkook dengan ceria narik tangan kanan Taehyung dia nglirik Jimin terus nyanyi. "Jimin Jimin Jimin Bantet...,"

"Bayi Kelinci diem!"

Jungkook senyum nista, dengan sombongnya narik tangan Taehyung terus ngledekin Jimin lagi. "Jimin Jimin Bantet Tet Tet Tet...,"

"Kayanya kamu bakalan laku dijual di kebun binatang TK Mini deh Kook!" kesal Jimin, Jungkook ngejulurin lidah sambil terus narik tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung engga tega ninggalin Yoongi sama Jimin sendirian di kosan. Maksudnya, dia mayan takut mikirin apa yang akan dilakuin mereka berdua di kosan sendirian. Firasatnya engga enak.

"Kapan-kapan aja ya beli es krimnya, kasian Yoongi hyung sendirian di kosan."

"Engga mau, pokoknya sekarang!" Jungkook marah terus pasang tampang manyun.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung sendirian." Taehyung masih berusaha ngelak.

"Ada Jimin Bantet!" Jungkook makin ngotot.

"Justru karena itu mereka engga boleh ditinggal berdua."

"La kenapa kok engga boleh? Kan udah sama-sama gedhe, kalo mau ngapa-ngapain tau sendiri resikonya. Ayo Tae hyung pergi sama Kookie aja daripada jadi Patung nungguin kencannya Yoongi hyung sama Jim Bantet."

"Kencan? Kook mereka engga kencan kan?! Enggak kan?!"

"Udah naik aja!" paksa Jungkook sambil narik tangan kanan Taehyung, mau engga mau Taehyung naik. Ke boncengan motor Jungkook. " _Hyung_ peluk Kookie...," rengek Jungkook.

Jimin rasanya pengen gulung-gulung ngliat tingkah Jungkook. Tuh anak emang sarap kali, satu detik nakal banget, detik berikutnya betingkah imut.

"Tae ati-ati!" treak Yoongi.

Jantung Jimin mulai disko padahal cuman denger suara Yoongi doang. "Boleh masuk engga hyung?" tanya Jimin setelah Taehyung ama Jungkook ngilang.

"Masuk aja." Jimin nahan senyum di belakang Yoongi. "Kok tumben engga balik barengan Hoseok?"

"Ohh Hoseoknya lagi Mager di kantin Fakultas."

"Hmmm." Yoongi cuman nggumam aja terus jalan masuk niatnya mau ke dapur, ambilin minum buat Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung." Cegah Jimin.

"Apa?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Ngambilin kamu minum."

"Engga usah repot _Hyung_." Ucap Jimin terus senyum tampan. "Palingan juga air putih, jadi engga usah."

Yoongi langsung bangkit napsu pengen gaplok wajah Jimin. "Bawa sirup sendiri kalo air putih engga mau!" dengus Yoongi.

"Duh salah lagi." Keluh Jimin sambil garukin tengkuk. "Sebenarnya aku cuman pengen ngomong."

"Ya ngomong aja."

"Ekspresinya datar banget sih _Hyung_ , baikan dikit napa?"

"Hmm." Yoongi cuman nggumam aja.

Jimin pengen nyungsep nangis bersimpuh. Kok bisa dia naksir orang dingin macem Es Bonbon gini. Namanya udah telanjur cinta. Masa bodo ah yang penting cinta. "Yoongi hyung sebenarnya tau engga kalo aku naksir _Hyung_?"

"Engga."

"Masa engga tau _Hyung_? Padahal udah setaun lebih aku ngasih kode _Hyung_." Tuh kan sekarang Jimin beneran pengen mewek. Setahun lebih dikasih kacang gratis masih sabar, kurang apa coba?! "Padahal banyak yang naksir aku _Hyung_."

"Ya jadian aja sama yang suka kamu."

"Yoongi hyung rela aku jadian sama yang lain?"

"Ngapain aku engga rela, orang itu idup kamu, apa urusannya sama aku."

"Hmmm..., Jungkook bilang Taehyung suka sama aku, jadian aja sama Tae gimana menurut Yoongi hyung? Kita lairnya di taun yang sama pasti nyambung kalo ngobrol, terus Tae juga cakep, Tae sama Yoongi hyung juga deket, jadinya pas kan? Ya udah ntar kalo Tae balik aku tembak aja dia. Kelamaan nunggu Yoongi hyung." Jimin senyum manis di akhir kalimat.

Yoongi membisu. Dia udah ngebayangin seandainya Jimin sama Taehyung jadian. Kencan, Jimin maen di kos tapi mesra-mesraan sama Taehyung, Jimin jemput Tae, bawain Tae makanan plus jajan, nelponin Tae, ngirimin pesan Tae. Yoongi engga rela.

"Kamu jangan jadian sama Tae."

"Lha napa engga boleh?"

"Kamu pasti main-main aja sama Tae."

"Aku bisa serius kok sama Tae."

"Engga mungkin!" treak Yoongi. "Engga mungkin kamu serius sama Tae, kalo kamu mutusian mau nembak Tae dalam waktu singkat kaya tadi!"

"Terus aku kudu gimana? Nembak Tae engga boleh, nembak Yoongi hyung engga mau, nasib kok tragis banget apa aku perlu mandi ke laut buat buang sial?"

"Kamu serius suka sama aku?"

"Serius, udah setaun lebih ngejar masa engga serius."

"Yakin kamu bukan penasaran doang, yakin mau sama yang lebih tua, aku dua tahun lebih tua dari kamu lo."

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya."

"Ya udah kita coba jalan aja."

"Heh?!" Jimin tiba-tiba mengalami masalah pendengaran. "Ngomon apa tadi _Hyung_ coba ulangi? Serius ulangi."

"Kita coba jalan, udah aku engga sudi ngulangi lagi, bicara itu lelah."

"Oke." Balas Jimin kalem terus balik badan ambil ponsel dari dalam ransel.

" _Halo Jimin...,"_ suara Hoseok yang riang menyapa.

"Hoseeeooooookkkkkkk!" Jimin treak kenceng. "Makasih makasih makasih mumumumu... makasih banget! Yoongi mau jadi pacar aku Yoongi nerima cintaku J-Hope! Makasih udah bantuin aku makasih udah jadi temen baperku ah iya bilang makasih juga ke Sehun atas tips tak bergunanya bilang ke dia kagak bakal diusir dari kelompok sekalian tanyain ke dia tips buat tambah tinggi terus juga ingetin Sehun cepet tobat jadi playboy...,"

" _Jimin! Berhenti! Mau aku samperin ke kosan terus tak timpuk pake ransel isi batu?!"_

"Jahat kau Hopi Hopi."

" _Pertama selamat udah jadian, kedua jangan lupa traktiran, ketiga bakal aku sampaikan pesan kamu ke Sehun, udah sono nikmatin pencapaian kamu. Figthing sahabatku yang bantet!"_

"Loh loh mau kemana?"

" _Diem Jim! Gangguin aja udah jangan nelpon lagi mau maen Plapi Bird!"_

"Iya Hoseok hyung...,"

" _Dih sok imut lo Jim, bye!"_

Jimin putar badan natepin Yoongi sambil senyum-senyum malu. "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran _Hyung_?"

"I—iya mungkin." Bales Yoongi gugup

Hiyaaaaa! Fix Jimin jadi pacar ngrangkep Fanboy Yoongi. Manis banget waktu gugup gitu. Pengen cium deh. " _Hyung_ boleh cium engga?"

"Apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ bentar...,"

"Ayolah Kook jalannya cepetan, cuman beli es krim di sini ngapain bawa motor segala, susah keluar dari parkiran kan!"

Taehyung dah pengen maki-maki Jungkook, iyalah Jungkook ngajakin beli es krim di toko buku, jaraknya dua ratus meter dari kosan, pake motor, parkir di tengah, padahal udah tahu toko bukunya rame, sekarang dia bingung gimana cara ngluarin motornya.

"Sabar ya _Hyung_ susah keluarnya."

"Ngapain beli di sini yang rame, engga cari yang lain?!"

"Di sini paling deket." Jungkook cengengesan.

"Tau di sini rame ngapaian bawa motor juga?! Harusnya jalan kaki aja!"

"Udah telanjur _Hyung_ , mending bantuin Kookie ngluarin motornya."

"Gak. Mending jalan kaki pulang."

" _Hyung!_ Kalo pergi, Kookie treak Maling!"

Taehyung langsung nyerah, iya kali ditriaki maling? Bakalan bonyok dihajar masa, terus masuk berita, tamat riwayat berkelakuan baik. Dasar Jungkook, kreatip banget otaknya. Taehyung nahan dongkol sama nahan sumpah serapah.

"Iya, engga akan pergi. Tapi cepetan narik motornya! Dari tadi engga gerak-gerak padahal udah ada jalan! Kamu modus ya?!"

"Idih siapa yang modus, jalannya barusan ada." Kilah Jungkook.

"Alesan." Taehyung pusing mikir, jadi dia mending makan es krim Jungkook aja.

" _Hyung_ es krim Kookie kok dimakan juga?"

"Panas, kamu sih kelamaan." Taehyung makan aja bodo amat sama Jungkook, udah kesel pake banget.

"Berhasil _Hyung_! Ayo naik sekarang!"

"Ya." Taehyung ngejawab males terus naik gitu aja. "Ayo jalan, nunggu apa lagi?!"

"Pelukin Kookie."

Duh, ni Bayi Kelinci satu bener-bener minta disembelih! Tapi daripada kepanasan terus kulit Taehyung tambah cokelat ya udah peluk aja engga pa-pa.

"Enak ya dipelukin pacar."

"Pacar gigimu gedhe!" dengus Taehyung.

"Bodo, yang penting Tae hyung bakal jadi pacar Kookie."

"PD kamu."

"Iyalah."

"Kalo akunya engga mau."

"Aku paksa aja, gampang kan."

"Ah udahlah capek debat sama kamu."

"Makanya jangan debat, udah jadi pacar Kookie aja."

"Diem dan nyetir yang bener!"

"Siap Sayang...," Taehyung pengen nabok tapi kasian, jadi ya diem pasrah aja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi ciuman sama Jimin di ruang tengah. Taehyung cuman bisa liat dua orang itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jungkook udah cemas duluan, takut sama reaksi Taehyung.

"Tae hyung." Panggil Jungkook pelan.

"Ah maaf mengganggu." Ucap Taehyung terus senyum canggung. Balik badan ngliat Jungkook. "Anterin aku bentar ya."

Jungkook diem ngikuti Taehyung yang narik pergelangan tangan kanannya kuat. Jungkook langsung menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Taehyung terus dia bawa Tae keluar kosan.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung lirih.

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Aku minta tolong boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Kita jalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Terserah kamu."

"Oke, tunggu bentar aku ambil helm sama jaket." Taehyung ngangguk pelan, Jungkook lari ke rumah ninggalin Taehyung.

"Tae...,"

Taehyung balik badan pasang senyum palsu. "Hai Yoongi hyung, selamat ya udah jadian sama Jimin."

"Tae maafin aku."

"Ngapain minta maaf sih _Hyung_? Gak pa-pa kok." Ujar Taehyung terus ketawa pelan. "Aku nyusulin Jungkook bentar ya, nitip jagain motor Jungkook. Bentar aja Yoongi hyung makasih."

 **TBC**

Halo semua makasih udah baca, terimakasih reviewnya _**tsukitsukiii, baekyunkiyut, Albus Convallaria majalis, flawlsV, Uozumi Han, SHINeexo, Husky V, restiana, qwertyxing, sehon ey, lvdhani, GaemGyu92, aya anezaki, MelvyE, Kyunie.**_ See ya...


	5. Chapter 5

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **BAB** **LIMA**

 **Previous**

Jungkook diem ngikuti Taehyung yang narik pergelangan tangan kanannya kuat. Jungkook langsung menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Taehyung terus dia bawa Tae keluar kosan.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung lirih.

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Aku minta tolong boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Kita jalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Terserah kamu."

"Oke, tunggu bentar aku ambil helm sama jaket." Taehyung ngangguk pelan, Jungkook lari ke rumah ninggalin Taehyung.

"Tae...,"

Taehyung balik badan pasang senyum palsu. "Hai Yoongi hyung, selamat ya udah jadian sama Jimin."

"Tae maafin aku."

"Ngapain minta maaf sih _Hyung_? Gak pa-pa kok." Ujar Taehyung terus ketawa pelan. "Aku nyusulin Jungkook bentar ya, nitip jagain motor Jungkook. Bentar aja Yoongi hyung makasih."

 **My TaeTae**

"Loh Tae hyung engga nungguin Kookie depan kosan?" Jungkook yang baru aja keluar dari kamar buat ambil helm sama jaket, dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Taehyung.

"Engga." Bales Taehyung lemes macem anak tiri gak dikasih makan sehari.

"Jadi keluar engga?"

"Jadi."

"Kemana? Kookie engga ada rekomen _Hyung_ , Kookie kalo nongkrong paling banter ke _Game Center_ di Mall."

"Lotte World."

"Uapa?!" dan alhasil Jungkook treak dengan tidak _manly-_ nya.

Iyalah secara maen ke sana kan butuh modal banyak, Kookie cuman punya kantung anak SMA yang cuman cukup buat beli jajan sama maen ke _Game Center,_ buat beli bahan bakar motor aja kudu ngrengek ke Mama. La ini si doi ngajakin ke Lotte World, Kookie pengen cepet kerja dah kalo urusannya gini. Udah kebayang ntar gimana, pasti Taehyung banyak maunya, masa mau ngarepin warisan orangtua aja.

"Kamu ambil motor aku tungguin depan rumahmu ya." Bales Taehyung.

"Eh anu _Hyung_ anunya, eh kok anunya, duh apa ya...," Jungkook pusing mikir alesan, mana uang jajan bonus dari Mama tadi udah amblas buat jajan es krim lagi.

"Apa Kook?" Taehyung bingung ngliat Jungkook yang biasanya nyebelin jadi malu-malu kaya sekarang.

"Main ke tempat laen bisa engga _Hyung_? Kookie kantong anak sekolah."

Ah iya juga ya, Taehyung sendiri juga mahasiswa tanpa penghasilan. Tadi lagi pening kepala jadi ngomong asal doang. "Maen tempat laen kemana? Aku engga tau Seoul."

Jungkook mikir ganteng. Tempat yang bagus, bersih, murah bahkan gratis, banyak jajan murah. "Sungai Han!" Jungkook semangat nih mikir kencan romantis bareng Taehyung, ya meski momennya engga pas, karena Tae patah hati gara-gara cowo paling nista menurut Jungkook.

Seandainya nih Jungkook udah gedhe, sekarang udah gedhe sih, maksudnya dia udah anak kuliahan macem Jimin, Jungkook bakal macarin Seokjin ama Yoongi sekalian. Jungkook yakin nih kalo dia seumuran ama Namjoon ato Jimin, dia bakal lebih ganteng dari mereka berdua, seratus persen yakin.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung kudu treak biar Jungkook stop ngayal.

"Ah iya Tae hyung, gimana mau engga ke Sungai Han?"

"Emang di sana ada apaan?"

"Ada sungai lah namanya juga sungai, kalo laut ya ada laut, nah lain cerita kalo danau sama gunung di sana pasti ada...,"

"Danau sama gunung." Tae buru-buru ngepotong kalimat tak bergizi Jungkook, dia udah engap ada di sekitar kosan. Malah dia yakin Jimin juga belum cabut dari kosan. Tae pengen buru-buru pergi.

"Kok Tae hyung tau...," balas Jungkook sambil cengengesan.

"Tau lah pernah masuk TK!" Sewot Taehyung.

"Uh _Hyung_ kalo ngambek tambah cakep, Kookie jadi makin sayang."

Duh, tabok engga ya? Tabok engga ya? Ni pertanyaan dalem ati Taehyung, ngliat tingkah Jungkook yang makin menjadi. Imut sih imut tapi bikin ati panas, apa-apa dibawa becanda. "Ayo Kook buruan jalan ato aku jalan sendiri."

"Jangan! Iya Kookie ambil motor depan kosan, tunggu sini aja ntar Kookie panggil."

Dih mana tega ngebiarin Taehyung jalan sendirian, ntar diculik gimana? Tu anak kelewat manis menurut Jungkook.

"Ya." Bales Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook lari keluar rumah, nyamperin motornya depan kosan. Eh di beranda sana ada Jimin sama Yoongi. Yoongi diem natepin Jungkook eh si Jimin udah kegatelan megangin tangan Yoongi.

"Murahan," dengus Jungkook tak lupa ngasih lirikan tajem gratis ke Jimin. Duh engga tau ni, Jungkook jadi ikutan dongkol sama Jimin Yoongi, habis liat wajah sedih Taehyung tadi.

"Jungkook hati-hati ya main sama Taehyung!" nasihat Yoongi, Jungkook cuman ngangguk terus nunggangin motornya.

"Kook jangan pulang malam-malam!" tambah Jimin.

Nah ini suara Jimin bikin Jungkook kesel banget, udah pendek sok kegantengan lagi. "Engga kok kalo pulang malem, palingan pulang pagi sekalian."

"Eh Bayi Kelinci dikasih tau nglunjak!"

"Eh Bantet! Kalo mau mesra-mesraan jangan dikosan malu sama tetangga!" dengus Jungkook sambil ngibrit ke rumahnya yang ada di depan kosan.

Tak lama Taehyung sama Jungkook keluar halaman rumah Jungkook boncengan motor bedua. Yoongi bener-bener engga enak ati sekarang. Pasti, ntar hubungannya sama Taehyung bakalan canggung.

"Jim kamu pulang aja ato nunggu Hoseok di tempat lain." Ujar Yoongi, suasana hatinya buruk setelah liat reaksi Taehyung sama ngedenger sindiran Jungkook ya entah becanda ato serius tadi. Tapi mayan membekas di hati.

"Jangan dipikirkan Jungkook, masih bau kencur _Hyung_."

"Aku engga enak sama Taehyung."

"Yang penting Yoongi cinta sama Jimin udah cukup, yang laen jangan peduli."

"Engga bisa kaya gitu!" treak Yoongi, dia engga suka kalo Jimin udah mikir egois. "Kamu jangan jahat Jim, Taehyung udah aku anggap adik sendiri, mending kita ketemuan jangan di kosan aku engga mau liat Taehyung sedih."

"Lah emang salahnya dimana kalo aku engga suka sama Taehyung?!" Jimin engga mau kalah. "Kalo aku sukanya sama kamu, itu salah?"

"Engga salah, engga salah sama sekali, tapi seenggaknya kamu sama aku bisa ngejaga perasaan Taehyung."

"Udah ah _Hyung_ , jangan berdebat, aku pusing mikir gituan. Bentar lagi Taehyung juga lupa sama perasaannya, percaya deh dia engga jatuh cinta sama aku, cuman sekedar tertarik aja."

"Kok kamu yakin?"

"Ada Jungkook."

"Emang Taehyung suka sama Jungkook?"

"Kalopun engga suka, emang Jungkook rela Taehyung sama orang lain? Aku yakin Jungkook bakal nglakuin apa aja buat ngedapetin Taehyung."

"Eh Jimin," Yoongi udah pasang tampang cemas. "Kamu kenal baik sama Jungkook ya?"

"Itu...," giliran Jimin panik. "Gini ya tapi janji jangan marah. Aku dulu ada mantan yang satu sekolah ama Jungkook, jadi dikit banyak aku tau tabiat Jungkook, intinya tu anak engga bisa ditolak ato dia bakal nekad."

"Brengsek kamu! Kenapa ngasih tau sekarang?! Buruan susulin Tae! Jim kalo ada apa-apa sama Tae. Kamu bakal aku celakai!"

"Engga."

"Jimin!"

"Bisa engga sekali aja gak usah mikirin orang lain?!"

"Taehyung dalam bahaya!"

Jimin udah males banget. "Sekejam-kejamnya Jungkook kalo lagi dongkol dia ga bakal ngebunuh Taehyung, nglukain aja kayanya engga mungkin, udah jangan panik."

"Bodo! Aku mau nyari Taehyung!"

"Tau kemana mereka pergi?" goda Jimin.

"Palingan di Seoul doang."

"Mau ngelilingin Seoul?"

"Kalo perlu."

Jimin mingkem, duh Yoongi kalo udah ada tekad nyebelin banget jatohnya. "Ya udah aku bantu cariin, kunci dulu pintu kosnya terus sekalian ganti. Masa mau nyariin keliling Seoul pake kaos ama celana pendek doang, kan engga enak dilihat."

"Ya." Bales Yoongi singkat terus masuk kos.

Enak dilihat sih, bagi Jimin. Yoongi yang ramping plus mulus pake kaos sama celana pendek itu mantap banget. Tapi enak aja! Jimin kagak mau berbagi sama orang lain soal kemulusan Yoongi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sama Taehyung duduk di bangku taman yang ngadep langsung ke Sungai. "Ntar kalo udah gelap ada air mancur dari jembatan _Hyung_ , bagus di sini pemandangannya. Sapa tau ntar ada artis jalan-jalan kan lumayan." Ujar Jungkook berusaha biar Taehyung senyum, dikit juga engga apa-apa.

"Salah ya kalo aku suka sama Jimin?"

"Eh! Engga salah kok, emang kapan rasa suka ada status salahnya? Yang ada rasa suka yang engga pada tempatnya, setauku. Contohnya kalo misal Tae hyung naksir orang yang udah nikah nah itu rasa suka yang engga pada tempatnya."

"Kalo sama Jimin?"

"Engga ada yang salah, yah tapi anggap aja engga beruntung karena Jimin suka Yoongi. Udah lah direlain aja daripada canggung ntar ketemu sama Yoongi, kan engga enak. Ntar juga dapet pengganti Jimin kok."

"Emang bisa dapet pengganti yang cepet?"

Jungkook pengen treak di telinga Taehyung _HALO! AKU DI SINI TAE AKU DI SINI! LIHAT AKU! LIHAT! LIHAT!_ Tapi ntar ngrusak suasana kalo beneran treak gitu. "Yah semoga dapat cepet." Bales Jungkook. Taehyung ngangguk lesu.

"Ntar malem aku boleh nginep di rumah kamu engga? Rasanya belum sanggup ketemu sama Yoongi hyung."

"Apa?! Ngi—nginep?"

"Ya, boleh engga?"

Mimpi apa semalem Jungkook ini, ya ampun rezeki nomplok ini. Eh tapi takut juga, takut khilap sih lebih tepatnya. "Engga pa-pa sih tapi Mama pulangnya besok pagi aku gak enak _Hyung_..." _Gak enak, takut kebablasan grepe-grepe kamu terus lanjut bikin dedek_ _ **.**_ Yang ini dilanjutin dalem ati Jungkook.

"Terus ntar aku nginep dimana?"

"Pulang aja ke kosan, engga pa-pa kok. Udah biasa aja sama Yoongi hyung. Gak usah canggung, gak usah ngambek. Kan engga semua bisa kita miliki Taehyung hyung, jadi ya harus dewasa ngadepin masalah apapun."

"Kook..,"

"Apa?"

"Pinter ya kamu."

"Iya dong..., Loh jangan nangis _Hyung_!" panik Jungkook terus cepet-cepet melukin Taehyung. Buat nenangin sekaligus modus, kapan lagi bisa peyuk-peyuk gebetan. Ahai.

Taehyung nangisnya makin keras, Jungkook mayan parno sih ntar dikira abang pedopil lagi maksa anak kecil. Ya, wajah Tae kan manis mirip anak TK gitu terus Jungkook biar kata masih anak SMA tapi tubuh bongsor banget kan mirip tukang pukul.

"Rasanya sakit Kook...," keluh Taehyung.

"Udah ya Tae hyung yang sabar." Hibur Jungkook.

"Stop! Mau kamu apain Taehyung?!"

Jungkook ngusap-ngusap rambut belakangnya yang dijambak mesra Yoongi. Asli panas sama ngilu banget. Kecil-kecil tenaganya gak bisa diremehin. Lagian tuh makhluk _iklan lulur_ sama jamu beras kencur muncul darimana?! Jungkook engga denger suara langkah kaki tadi. Ajaib bener.

Ditambah makhluk bulet di belakangnya alias Park Jimin yang cuman senyum puas, berasa balas dendam kali ya sama Jungkook. Perasaan Jungkook engga pernah buat salah ke Jimin. Suer menurut Jungkook dia engga pernah nistaiin Jimin, paling banter cuman ngolok-ngolok doang.

"Jungkook kamu engga apa-apa kan?" Taehyung niat mau ngusap kepala Jungkook eh tangannya ditepis sama Yoongi. Jungkook ngrapal mantra dalem ati alias _misuh_.

"Ngapain _Hyung_ , engga ngapa-ngapain kok." Jungkook lempar tatapan polos, sayangnya tak mempan sama Yoongi.

"Bohong! Kamu anak nakal yang ngidap penyakit Obsesif Posesif kan?!" telunjuk kiri Yoongi udah ada di depan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook mundurin badan, kan engga enak banget kalo tu telunjuk kena bola matanya.

"Udah _Hyung_." Jimin berusaha narik bahu Yoongi buat ngejauh. Tapi asli wajah Jimin engga banget, nahan ketawa ngliat penderitaan Jungkook.

Taehyung engga paham ada apa, dia lagi curhat ama Jungkook terus tiba-tiba Yoongi muncul marah-marah.

"Emang kenapa?!" treak Jungkook sambil bediri, wajahnya merah napas tak beraturan, kliatan kalo Jungkook marah banget. "Kenapa kalo aku Posesif? Kenapa kalo aku Obsesif? Ada masalah? Urusin aja pacar kamu! Udah ciuman tinggal nunggu waktu buat _maen_ lebih!"

Yoongi kaget dibentak Jungkook. Asli Jungkook kliatan mengerikan sekarang, engga imut lagi. "Kamu bakal nyakitin Taehyung kan? Kalo Taehyung engga mau nerima cinta kamu?"

"Engga lah, astaga engga pernah mikir kejam kaya gitu, mikirnya mau nikahin Taehyung terus buat keluarga kecil bahagia. Eh, obsesif posesif tu penyakit apaan? Kok aku dituduh kaya gitu, dapat info darimana Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook balik polos dan imut.

Semua seketika cengo kecuali Taehyung yang emang cengo dari awal, engga ngerti apa-apa. "Ji—Jimin." Yoongi ngejawab gugup masih kaget habis kena bentak.

"Bangke Jim! Enak aja! Penyakit apaan tuh?! Seumur-umur Kookie paleng banter cuman demam doang! Pitnah kamu Jim! Kurang ajar!"

"Yang kasih info Mingyu."

"Kurang belain tuh anak! Besok aku pasang foto dia di biro jodoh! Sialan! dituduh kena penyakit obse—obse tau ah apaan, namanya kok susah bener!"

"Jadi kamu ga bakal nyakitin Tae?"

"Enggak!" Jungkook treak nista, pengap dituduh mulu. Nasib ya ampun, jelek bener, kebanyakan ngebully Jimin ini kena karma jadinya.

"Ah ya udah." Lega Jimin sama Yoongi.

"Lagian mana tega aku ngapa-ngapain Tae hyung yang manis ini...," ujar Jungkook pake nada gemes yang sebenarnya menjijikan. Terus narik bahu kanan Taehyung dan nyium pipi kanan Taehyung.

Taehyung loading, Yoongi dan Jimin...,

"Maen nyosor aja Kook?!" Jimin asli kaget ini.

"Kamu apain adek aku?! Kelinci budukan minta disate hah?!" Yoongi nglepas _converse_ hitamnya terus mukulin punggung Jungkook sadis.

"Aduh ampun _Hyung_! Khilap maapin Jungkook, Yoongi hyung!"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih ngikuti fic ini terimakasih reviewnya _**princeRathena, vayasyun, ai, Luv Struck, tsukitsukiii, SHINEexo, qwertyxing, Jinchanjimin1, Kyunie, Strawbaekberry, aya aezaki, baekyunkiyut, MelVyE, Albus Convallaria majalis, lvdhani, VampireDPS, GaemGyu92, HyoEun Tae.**_ See ya...


	6. Chapter 6

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Previous**

"Jadi kamu ga bakal nyakitin Tae?"

"Enggak!" Jungkook treak nista, pengap dituduh mulu. Nasib ya ampun, jelek bener, kebanyakan ngebully Jimin ini kena karma jadinya.

"Ah ya udah." Lega Jimin sama Yoongi.

"Lagian mana tega aku ngapa-ngapain Tae hyung yang manis ini...," ujar Jungkook pake nada gemes yang sebenarnya menjijikan. Terus narik bahu kanan Taehyung dan nyium pipi kanan Taehyung.

Taehyung loading, Yoongi dan Jimin...,

"Maen nyosor aja Kook?!" Jimin asli kaget ini.

"Kamu apain adek aku?! Kelinci budukan minta disate hah?!" Yoongi nglepas _converse_ hitamnya terus mukulin punggung Jungkook sadis.

"Aduh ampun _Hyung_! Khilap maapin Jungkook, Yoongi hyung!"

 **BAB ENAM**

"Tae ayo ikut pulang!" Yoongi udah treak nista ala korban penculikan sambil narik tangan kanan Taehyung keras.

"Tae hyung!" pekik Jungkook sambil natap Taehyung sedih, pokokya ini udah mirip perpisahan suami-istri, yang suaminya jadi tenaga kerja minggat ke luar negeri selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hati-hati di jalan yang Kook." Ujar Jimin terus senyum bahagia. Jimin udah mau nglenggang pergi tapi Jungkook narik kemeja belakang Jimin.

"Kemana kamu?" Jungkook natap Jimin sadis. "Mau nganterin Yoongi sama Taehyung balik kosan? Jangan ngimpi Jim, Tae balik sama aku. Sini kamu tak sandera!"

"Jungkook!" protes Jimin karena kepalanya dipiting Jungkook. Tuh anak kan juara _Tekwondo_ , mitingnya sakit beud.

"Tae kamu sadar engga sih dicium Jungkook?!" Yoongi gemes sendiri karena Tae dari tadi engga nyambung-nyambung diajak bicara, niatnya mau dimarahi tapi mau dimarahi gimana kalo Taehyung cuman bengong doang. "Tae!" bentak Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung." Akhirnya Taehyung keluar suara, tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti jalan dan nglepasin tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi.

"Kita balik sekarang Tae."

"Ya, tapi aku balik sama Jungkook."

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Nanti ganggu Yoongi hyung sama Jimin." Taehyung senyum singkat terus lari ke tempat Jungkook yang masih miting kepala Jimin.

"Tae!" panggil Yoongi.

"Kookie ayo balik." Ajak Taehyung sambil senyum lebar mengabaikan teriakan Yoongi.

Jungkook cuman natap engga percaya, terus nglepasin pitingan Jimin. "Apa Tae hyung?"

"Kita pulang aja, di sini makin dingin."

"Loh, Taehyung engga balik bareng Jimin sama Yoongi?"

Beruntung Jungkook semua orang lagi kalut, makanya dia engga kena protes waktu manggil nama orang yang lebih tua itu tanpa embel-embel. Taehyung langsung narik tangan Jungkook gitu aja, ninggalin Yoongi sama Jimin yang cuman bisa saling pandang.

Padahal Taehyung udah berusaha kuat tapi tetap aja dia kudu mewek sekarang, apalagi waktu ngliat Yoongi sama Jimin. Kliatan banget kalo Jimin cinta mati sama Yoongi. Taehyung jadi ngerasa bodoh, bego, dan idiot, ngapain coba dia kudu jatuh cinta sama Jimin. Mana cintanya engga bersambut lagi, parah pokoknya.

Taehyung udah engga mau nengok ke belakang lagi, dia buru-buru naik ke boncengan motor Jungkook. Waktu motor Jungkook udah jalan, Taehyung meluk punggung Jungkook. Dia ngerasa kalo sekarang lagi butuh temen, meski Jungkook engga bicara apapun itu udah cukup bagi Taehyung.

Waktu nyampe depan rumah Jungkook, Taehyung langsung ragu bakalan pulang kosan apa engga. Di luar belum ada mobil Jimin, tapi Taehyung uda engga sanggup ngebayangin gimana Yoongi ama Jimin di dalam satu mobil.

"Kookie aku nginep di sini ya, besok libur kuliah kamu juga libur sekolah kan?" Taehyung beneran engga bisa balik ke kosan, dia belum kuat ketemu Yoongi. Apalagi Jimin yang pasti ikut karena nganterin Yoongi.

"Iya, tapi…,"

"Aku engga bisa ketemu Yoongi hyung sekarang, maaf aku engga bisa kuat seperti saran kamu. Aku nginep di sini ya, engga pa-pa tidur di emperan pokoknya aku engga bisa balik kosan."

Duh, Jungkook dilema ini mana Taehyung tatapannya melas banget persis anak kucing kecebur comberan. "Ya udah deh, ayo masuk _Hyung._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung mana? Yoongi kenapa mukanya kok ditekuk gitu? Hoseok juga udah mukamu itu aslinya kusut pake ditekuk kaya gitu, makin parah deh." Komentar Seokjin waktu dia masuk kosan terus nemuin Yoongi sama Hoseok lagi ngumpul di ruang tengah, selonjoran, engga jelas, dengan tampang kelewat menyedihkan.

" _Hyung_ duduk deh, ntar aku cerita semuanya. Makanya jangan kebanyakan kencan sampe kabar adik-adik sendiri engga tau." Sindir Hoseok.

"Siapa yang kencan?!" protes Seokjin. "Aku itu ngurusin sidang akhir, duh bikin emosi aja kamu!"

Hoseok langsung nyengir buat ngredain amarah Seokjin tapi yang lebih penting, buat nyetop ceramah Seokjin yang biasanya bakal berdurasi lama dan melewati batas-batas volume aman pendengaran.

"Seokjin hyung mau diceritain detailnya engga?" Hoseok balik topik.

"Iya deh." Bales Seokjin sementara itu Yoongi cuman diem aja.

"Jadi gini Taehyung suka sama Jimin." Hoseok mulai cerita.

"Aku tahu soal itu." Timpal Seokjin.

"Terus Taehyung bilang ke Yoongi hyung perihal perasaannya, dia engga tau kalo Yoongi hyung juga suka sama Jimin, eh iya Yoongi hyung sama Jimin udah jadian, tapi ntar aja kasih selamat ini cerita dikelarin dulu."

Seokjin yang tadi udah mau treak terus meluk Yoongi langsung urung. "Oke lanjutin ceritamu, nyampe tuntas."

"Nah, Taehyung masuk waktu Yoongi sama Jimin ciuman, ntar aja reaksinya Seokjin hyung, dikelarin ceritanya." Hoseok kembali ngasih peringatan.

Seokjin udah nahan gemes cuman dia nurut aja, nungguin ampe Hoseok selesai cerita. "Oke lanjut."

"Singkatnya Taehyung bisa dibilang ngambek, dia keluar sama Jungkook. Tadi Yoongi hyung sama Jimin udah nemuin mereka, terus Taehyung ama Jungkook balik duluan dan sekarang engga tau mereka dimana."

"Udah nyoba ngehubungi ponsel Tae?"

"Udah tapi engga diangkat." Jawab Yoongi lesu.

"Ponsel Jungkook?"

"Sama." Yoongi udah masang tampang bosen idup.

"Hmmm…, bentar." Ujar Seokjin terus sibuk ama ponselnya sendiri. Yoongi sama Hoseok pasang tampang bosen, sebel sih kalo waktu serius Seokjin malah sibuk sama pacar, meski mereka kasih restu tetep aja, sebel kalo dianggurin. "Taehyung nginep di rumah Jungkook."

"Tau darimana?" Hoseok ragu, heleh palingan Seokjin baru kirim pesan cinta receh ama Namjoon.

"Ibu kos."

"Hmmm." Gumam Hoseok.

"Apa?!" Yoongi treak sambil gebrak meja. "Berdua doang?! Kalo ada apa-apa gimana?!" Yoongi niat mau pergi nyamperin rumah Ibu kos terus nyeret Taehyung pulang. Tapi Seokjin nglarang Yoongi.

"Ntar tambah ribut, besok aja kamu bicara baik-baik sama Taehyung. Lagian mereka udah gedhe pasti bisa mikir mana yang salah mana yang bener, ya kalo nyampe kejadian di luar batas berarti mreka harus nerima semua akibatnya."

"Taehyung uda dititip ke aku sama orangtuanya." Bales Yoongi terus pergi, ya, Yoongi emang selalu keras kepala.

Seokjin sama Hoseok ngikutin Yoongi nyeberang ke rumah Ibu Kos. Udah bisa ditebak kalo Yoongi bakalan mencet bel pintu Jungkook brutal. Pokoknya lebih parah dari penagih utang.

"Buka pintu sekarang Jungkook! Sialan buka sekarang! Brengsek!"

"Udah ah Yoong, ga enak didengerin tetangga." Seokjin negur Yoongi.

"Buka sekarang!" tapi Yoonginya engga bergeming.

Hoseok udah noleh ke kanan ke kiri ke belakang mastiin engga ada tetangga yang keluar karena keributan, atau paling parah nelpon polisi. Untungnya pintu rumah Ibu Kos kebukanya engga pake lama.

"Loh kok rame-rame ke sini?" Jungkook muncul terus tanya dengan polosnya.

"Taehyung di dalam?" Jungkook baru sempat ngangguk waktu Yoongi nerobos masuk, Jungkook buru-buru nyusul begitupun dengan Seokjin sama Hoseok.

Taehyung lagi nonton pilem seri pertama Iron Man atas rekom Jungkook pastinya, waktu dia denger ribut-ribut terus nengok ke belakang dan ngliat Yoongi dengan tampang siap nerkam. Taehyung langsung bediri terus natap Yoongi.

"Kim Taehyung balik kos sekarang."

"Besok pagi aku balik kok."

"Balik sekarang." Yoongi nahan geram. Taehyung geleng pelan, Yoongi narik lengan kiri Taehyung. "Kubilang balik sekarang, kamu uda dititipin ke aku sama orantua kamu kalo ada apa-apa gimana?"

"Yoongi hyung ga perlu tanggung jawa kok, kalo ada apa-apa sama aku. Tenang aja."

"Tae!" Yoongi udah engga bisa nahan marah lagi. "Kamu kenapa?! Kamu marah ke aku karena Jimin kan?! Aku harus gimana? Aku cuman bisa minta maaf ke kamu, tapi jangan ngejauh gitu aja, jangan nyiksa aku Tae, kamu udah aku anggap saudaraku sendiri."

"Aku tau _Hyung_ , aku harusnya engga bersikap kekanakan. Aku juga tau kalo perasaan itu engga bisa dipaksakan, jadi engga apa-apa kalo Yoongi hyung sama Jimin jadian. Tapi Yoongi hyung juga harus ngerti, aku engga bisa nglupain gitu aja perasaanku sama Jimin, aku engga bisa pura-pura bahagia di depan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin, jadi aku pikir sebaiknya kita menjauh untuk sementara waktu."

"Jadi gimana?" Yoongi tiba-tiba bingug dia udah berenti narik lengan Taehyung.

"Pindah kosan. Aku bakal pindah kos."

Yoongi cuman diem terus lari pergi. Jungkook sama Seokjin saling pandang bingung. Taehyung udah nundukin wajah.

"Semua keributan ini gara-gara Jimin!" sekarang giliran Hoseok yang marah. "Brengsek tu bocah!" Hoseok naik darah dan dia lari pergi. Seokjin buru-buru pergi ngikuti Hoseok.

"Tae hyung…," Jungkook manggil nama Taehyung hati-hati. Sambil nyentuh pundak kanan Taehyung. Terus Taehyung langsung meluk Jungkook erat, sambil nangis.

Jungkook bales meluk Taehyung, dia bener-benar engga tega liat Taehyung kaya gini. "Tae kita jadian aja." Ajak Jungkook. "Biar kamu bisa nglupain Jimin atau paling engga ada yang nemenin kamu kalo Yoongi sama Jimin kencan."

"Tapi aku engga cinta kamu." Balas Taehyung masih meluk Jungkook jadi suaranya engga begitu kedengeran jelas.

"Aku engga maksa kamu, aku cuman mau bantu."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

"Udah mau tengah malem sekarang, kita tidur aja atau kamu mau makan?"

"Makan dulu." Kalo soal perut meski ati lagi galau tetep ya perut minta diisi.

"Oke."

Jungkook buatin Taehyung ramen terus makan bareng sambil nontonin Iron Man marathon. Tapi Taehyungnya engga makan sama sekali, dia cuman diem sambil ngliat Jungkook lahap makan. "Ayo makan Taehyung."

"Aku engga mau jatuh cinta lagi sama Jimin."

"Tapi kan butuh waktu buat nglupain Jimin, engga pa-pa kok pelan-pelan aja. Udah sekarang makan ya." Bujuk Jungkook sambil ngangkat sumpit ke depan bibir Taehyung.

"Jung…,"

"Udah makan aja." Potong Jungkook dan mau engga mau Taehyung nerima suapan Jungkook. "Jangan sedih lagi."

"Hmm." Taehyung cuman ngegumam.

"Kalo Taehyung sedih lagi karena Jimin dan Yoongi, aku bakal kasih hukuman."

"Hukuman?!" pekik Taehyung.

"Ya, setiap kamu sedih gara-gara Yoongi dan Jimin kamu harus bayar aku 100 Won, lumayan buat jajan aku kalo udah ngumpul."

"Kamu tega? Aku kan idupnya pas-pasan." Keluh Taehyung.

"Tega. Karena kamu aja tega nyakitin diri kamu sendiri, kenapa aku kudu engga tega?"

"Terserah kamu aja." Taehyung udah nyerah sama Jungkook.

"Bagus, besok kan libur jadi aku bisa nyari wadah bekas selai."

"Buat apa?"

"Ya nampung uang kamu lah, aku yakin pasti banyak."

"Jangan yakin!" dengus Taehyung.

"Aku yakin bakal ada uang masuk, tapi kalo kamu engga mau rugi banyak, berarti kamu kudu nglupain sedih gara-gara Yoongi ama Jimin secepatnya."

"Haah…," Taehyung pasang wajah putus asa.

"Tuh kan sedih lagi, untung belum mulai hukumannya kalo udah mulai kamu bakal rugi 100 Won. Harusnya aku kasih lebih mahal tapi karena kamu pas-pasan kantongnya aku jadi engga tega. Aku nglakuin gini supaya kamu tau."

"Tau apa?"

"Harga air mata itu mahal."

"Jeon Jungkook kamu menyebalkan." Gerutu Taehyung. Jungkook cuman senyum ganteng sebagai balasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari Sabtu yang cerah, tepatnya setelah Taehyung undur diri tadi pagi, Jungkook bakal melaksanakan rencana biar Taehyung engga nangis-nangis lagi tiap kali ngliat Jimin ama Yoongi jalan bareng.

Jadi hari ini Jeon Jungkook anak atu-atunya Mama Jeon, bangun pukul lima pagi, mayan masih gelap tapi molor lagi, ambil peralatan di gudang terus sibuk di belakang rumah. Sibuk ama gergaji, palu, ama paku, tenang Jungkook engga ada rencana demo apalagi mau nyantet.

"Kookie ngapaian kamu?!" Mama Jeon engap, udah tidur seringnya engga genap delapan jam, nah ini giliran ada niatan buat tidur ampe siang si anak bikin ulah. Berisik banget di belakang rumah.

"Buat sesuatu Ma."

"Iya, Mama tau kamu lagi buat sesuatu, tapi buat apa itu?!" Mama Jeon uda pengen nabok tu anak atu-atunya. Ditanya malah ngejawab pake kode, dikata lagi Pramuka ini?!

"Ma, tau engga kalo Jungkook sekarang uda punya pacar?"

"Lah serius?! Sama siapa?!" seketika Mama Jeon ilang kesel, bahagialah orang anak atu-atunya yang bandel ada yang mau, kan masa depan Kookie jadi jelas sekarang. Padahal dulu Mama Jeon udah cemas tu anak bakalan perjaka seumur idup.

"Taehyung." Bales Jungkook noleh ke Mama, terus nyengir lebar.

"Beneran?!" pekik si Mama terus ikutan jongkok di samping kanan anaknya. "Critain ke Mama sekarang!"

"Gini ya Ma, Jungkook intinya nawarin ke Tae daripada nangisin Jimin ama sakit ati mulu liat Yoongi ama Jimin jalan bareng, mending kan ya jadian ama Jungkook. Liat dong Ma, Jungkook ini kan ganteng banget, engga rugi pokoknya jadian ama Jungkook. Sejahtera lahir batin."

Mama Jeon cuman ngangguk aja ngedengerin anaknya ngomong ala sales panci. Jungkook ganteng engga diragukan sih, terus sejahtera lahir batin...,

"Maksudnya sejahtera lahir batin apa?!" treak Mama Jeon murka. "Jangan bilang kamu mau main yang engga-engga ama Taehyung ya?! Awas kalo pacaran engga sehat! Mama kawinin kamu sama Taehyung!"

"Justru itu Ma!" Jungkook treak girang terus gelondotan di lengan kiri si Mama. "Itu yang Kookie mau, kawinin Kookie ama Taehyung ya Ma...," rengek Jungkook.

" _Please_ ya Kookie!" Mama Jeon nyentil dahi Jungkook. "Kamu masih kelas 2 SMA, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh sekolah aja yang bener terus kuliah terus kerja baru nikah."

"Lama banget Ma?! Kookie engga tahan...,"

"Ya udah lulus SMA aja terus nikah."

"La kuliahnya gimana?!"

"Lama-lama kamu mama cemilin ya! Ngeselin deh! Kuliah engga dilarang nikah, jadi jalan dua-duanya."

Jungkook ngangguk-ngangguk patuh. "Eh tapi Ma, kalo Kookie nikah tapi juga kuliah. Yang ngurusin Taehyung siapa?"

"Mama."

"Yang ngasih nafkah Taehyung siapa?"

"Mama sama Papa."

"Kalo Kookie ama Taehyung punya anak, yang ngurusin siapa?"

"Mama juga."

"Kok Kookie semacam tidak berguna ya Ma?"

"Kamu emang engga berguna kok Sayang, baru nyadar sekarang?"

"Mama jahat!" ujar Kookie mirip anak kucing mau ditinggal di pasar.

"Becanda doang lah Kookie..., gitu aja ngambek. Ya engga pa-pa untuk sementara Mama sama Papa bantu rumah tangga kamu sampe kamu mandiri. Eh ini kok jadi ngomongin rumah tangga kamu yang belum tentu kelaksana, balik lagi kamu mau bikin apa ini?!"

"Itu pasti terlaksana Ma, Kookie pasti nikahin Taehyung udahlah itu pasti. Nah ini Kookie buat papan peringatan."

"Papan peringatan?" Mama Jeon benar-benar engga ngerti maksud si anak.

"Gini ya Ma, Jimin ama Yoongi udah jadian terus Taehyung patah hati. Nah, kan engga enak nih kalo Taehyung ngliat Jimin ama Yoongi jalan bareng, pasti ada rasa perih-perih di dada, terus ya Ma Jimin pasti nyamperin Yoongi ke kosan buat anter jemput, ini semacam modus biar jadi pacar idaman ditambah suami impian kan kaya gitu Ma, masa Mama engga ngerti? Mama kan pernah muda."

"Iya Mama ngerti terus ini papan peringatan buat apa?"

"Mama baca dulu ntar Kookie jelasin lagi."

 _Dilarang Parkir di Depan Kosan Kecuali Penghuni Kos dan Pemilik Kos_

Yah kira-kira gitu isi papan peringatan yang Jungkook buat.

"Mama dah kelar baca, udah jelasin lagi."

"Gini Ma, Jimin kan selalu bawa mobil tiap maen kos. Kalo ni papan ditancepin di depan kos tuh anak Bantet kudu parkir depan gang, terus panggil Yoongi pake Hape alhasil Taehyung engga perlu ngliat acara Lopi Dopi Jimin ama Yoongi, gitu Ma."

"Terus kalo Jimin ngeyel? Nyamperin kosan gimana? Main di kosan gimana?"

"Nah itu fungsi papan pengumuman kedua, Mama baca."

 _Tamu Luar Kos Di Larang Nongkrong Lebih Dari Lima Menit_

"Kejem bener kamu Nak."

"Ini jenius namanya Mamaku tersayang...,"

"Tapi Kookie ini yang kena bukan cuman Jimin lo, Namjoon juga kena terus kalo ada anak lain yang mungkin ada kepentingan di luar acara kencan berkencan, contohnya nih temen kelompok Taehyung yang mau ngerjain tugas. Gimana?"

"Tenang Ma, ada papan pengumuman nomor tiga sama nomor empat, Mama baca lagi."

 _Peringatan Nomor 1 dan Nomor 2 Tidak Berlaku Bagi_

 _Satu: Teman kuliah kelompok tanpa rasa cinta intinya murni tugas kuliah_

 _Dua: Kalo Namjoon hyung bebas dari semua peraturan, karena pemilik kos engga ada masalah sama Namjoon hyung_

 _NB: Untuk Jimin Kamu Tetap Engga Boleh Nongkrong di Kosan Lebih Dari Lima Menit, Meski kamu mau ngerjain tugas ama Hoseok hyung, sana kabur ke Kafe kamu kan kaya._

"Kookie Kookie tumben kamu rajin nulis...," puji Mama.

"Iyalah Ma, kekuatan cinta tak diragukan lagi."

"Udahlah Nak, serah kamu." Mama Jeon nyerah nepuk punggung si anak terus mutusin buat masuk rumah daripada tambah pening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul enam pagi Taehyung udah balik kosan, itupun dianterin Jungkook. Selain itu Taehyung juga engga tega ama Jungkook, engga tega kalo tu anak ntar diinterogasi ama Mamanya. Jadinya ya Taehyung balik kos meski rada-rada engga iklas. Tapi setelah nyampe kos, Taehyung cuman diem di dalam kamar sambil mantengin laptop buat nge-Game ato kalo bosan dia pindah Game ke ponsel.

"Hai Tae." Yoongi nyapa ramah setelah masuk ke kamar, rasanya engga enak banget karena sikap Taehyung yang berubah dingin. Tapi Yoongi engga bakal nyerah, pokoknya hubungan dia ama Taehyung kudu balik kaya dulu lagi.

"Iya _Hyung_?"

"Kamu engga bakal pindah kosan kan?" Taehyung geleng pelan. "Kalo kamu engga nyaman sama aku—biar aku yang pindah kos, di sini aku yakin kamu bakal dijagain sama Hoseok hyung, Seokjin hyung, sama Jungkook juga, kalo aku yang keluar aku udah punya mayan banyak temen di Seoul jadi aku bakal baik-baik aja."

"Engga _Hyung_ , engga ada yang bakal pindah kok. Udahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Aku lagi engga pengen bahas apa-apa sekarang."

"Oke." Yoongi bales lesu sebelum jalan keluar dari kamar. Niatnya mau nyamperin Seokjin yang lagi masak atau gangguin Hoseok yang lagi nongkrong depan TV tapi di luar ternyata ada Namjoon lagi ngobrol ama Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyung!" pekik Namjoon terus senyum lebar. Yoongi cuman mandangin Namjoon bentar terus duduk deket Hoseok.

"Makan siang yuk." Ajak Seokjin. "Aku panggil Taehyung ya." Semuanya ngangguk aja kecuali Namjoon yang engga tau duduk perkaranya.

"Kenapa kok hawa-hawanya engga enak nih?" Namjoon bisik-bisik sama Hoseok.

"Cinta segitiga, Taehyung, Yoongi hyung, ama Jimin."

"Milih siapa si Bantet?"

"Yoongi hyung pasti, mereka jadian."

"Apa?!" Namjoon treak horror dia rada engga iklas si Bantet berhasil ngedapetin Yoongi padahal dia gagal total. Tapi sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Sekarang cintanya cuman buat Seokjin.

Taehyung keluar kamar akhirnya, jalan lesu di belakang Seokjin tapi dia ambil mangkuk makanan terus niat mau balik kamar waktu Namjoon tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Taehyung meski aku engga kenal kamu, tapi sedikit banyak aku tau masalah kamu sama Yoongi. Ayolah kamu udah bukan anak kecil lagi, perasaan itu engga bisa dikontrol kamu engga salah, Yoongi sama Jimin juga engga salah, kalo akhirnya Jimin milih Yoongi ya udah kamu harus nerima, jangan kasih sikap engga enak kaya gini. Kamu engga kasihan Yoongi? Dia anggep kamu adek lo, dia sayang sama kamu, kamu belum tentu ke Seoul aja dia udah nyiapin semuanya buat kamu. Cuman gara-gara Jimin kamu bakal ngejauhin Yoongi? Kamu bakalan rugi besar nglepas sahabat kaya Yoongi."

Namjoon ceramah panjang sementara Taehyung udah nunduk aja sambil genggam erat sumpit sama sendoknya. Dia nahan diri buat engga meledak. Tau apa Namjoon itu tentang dirinya dan Yoongi? Tentang dirinya sama perasaannya ke Jimin?

"Jangan ikut campur." Bales Taehyung.

Namjoon senyum sinis. "Oooh jadi ini Taehyung yang dibilang Yoongi manis, Taehyung yang pemalu, Taehyung yang penurut? Kok aku liatnya Taehyung itu keras kepala dan egois ya? Kayanya kamu bukan Taehyung yang Yoongi maksud."

"Namjoon cukup." Ujar Yoongi dia udah engga tahan sama situasi meja makan.

"Biar ni anak sadar kalo dia udah salah." Namjoon bersikeras. "Karena aku peduli sama kamu Yoongi."

Dan sekarang giliran Seokjin yang salah paham sama kata-kata Namjoon, Seokjin langsung undur diri dari acara makan siang bersama. "Sekarang mending kamu jelasin maksud kepedulian kamu ke aku, pada Seokjin hyung." Ujar Yoongi terus bediri dari kursi makan dan masuk kamar. Taehyung milih pergi ke rumah Jungkook, dia engga tahan dengan situasi ini.

Sekarang, tinggal Namjoon sama Hoseok yang ada di meja makan. "Masih suka Yoongi hyung?" tanya Hoseok langsung ke inti.

"Engga, aku peduli ke Yoongi hyung sebagai sahabat."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Ya udah samperin Seokjin hyung gih sebelum semuanya runyam, masalah di sini udah mayan ruwet gara-gara si Jimin."

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih membaca cerita ini terimakasih review kalin _**ORUL2, AnakSahnyaNamjinBangtan, flwsV, Jinchanjimin1, tsukitsukiii, Taeyong Cancik, Albus Convallaria majalis, Strawbaekberry, wenjun, SHINeexo, VampireDPS, lvdhani, GaemGyu92, jihyunelf, Kyunie, Y BigProb, aya anezaki, MelvyE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Nice." Cuman itu komentar Jimin waktu parkir depan kosan terus ngliat papan pengumuman laknat. Dari tulisan tangannya sih udah ketauan kalo itu tulisan Jungkook. Dulu Jimin pernah dapat surat ancaman dari tuh anak kelinci. Gara-gara Jimin ngedeketin BamBam. Ah itu cerita masa lalu. Padahal Jimin ngedeketin BamBam cuman mau tanya jalan, parah beud.

Jungkook udah bediri depan pager kosan, tangan dilipat depan dada, alis naik turun ngegoda. Nyebelin bener pokonya, pengen buang tu anak ke selokan kalo gini. Sayangnya ada hukum di Negara ini, masa Jimin yang cakep dan kece nginep di penjara, engga keren dah.

"Kerjaan kamu kan?"

"Apaan?" balas Jungkook santai.

"Tuh papan peringatan."

"Bukan." Kilah Jungkook.

"Tapi tulisan tangannya kaya tulisan tanganmu."

"Oh. Masih inget ternyata, cie yang perhatian….," goda Jungkook yang bikin Jimin makin gemes. Gemes pengen nabok.

"Udah deh jangan main-main!" bentak Jimin.

"Siapa yang main-main? Kamu yang engga lulus TK."

"Lah Kok?!" Jimin bingung sendiri, bentakan tak mempan dan sekarang si anak Kelinci tambah bikin sensi.

"Buktinya masih parkir depan kosan padahal di papan udah jelas gimana isinya, berarti engga lulus TK." Balas Jungkook makin songong.

"Aku bentaran doang cuman mau nemuin Yoongi hyung habis itu cabut." Jimin mau nyelonong masuk tapi badan Jungkook yang bongsor ngalangin. "Jungkook!"

"Wah ternyata kamu bener-bener bonsai ya Jim, untung aku belum setinggi Yugyeom tau deh kalo ntar aku bakal tambah tinggi mungkin kamu aku injek kaya semut."

"Jungkook." Jimin ngliat Jungkook tajem.

"Apa?"

"Waktu Mamamu hamil kamu, nyidam apa sih?"

"Napa? Penasaran kenapa aku ganteng dan tinggi kaya gini? Mau dipraktek sama Yoongi hyung?"

"Engga. Kok kamu nyebelin banget padahal Mama kamu baik banget."

"Oh." Balas Jungkook pake nada dan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Udah minggir aku mau nemuin Yoongi hyung."

"Kalo aku engga mau minggir kamu mau apa? Mau mukul? Aku juara Taekwondo, K.O langsung kamu kalo ngelawan aku."

"Jungkook."

"Apa?"

"Kamu kok benci banget sama aku kenapa? Salahku apa?"

"Kamu bikin Tae nangis."

"Tapi itu kan bukan salahku, aku cintanya sama Yoongi hyung bukan sama Taehyung." Bales Jimin udah kesel disalah-salahin terus mana Hoseok sekarang kalo ditelpon sewot banget jawabnya, kan Jimin bingung ada apa.

"Ya bukan salah kamu sih, tapi aku ikutan kesel kalo Tae nangis gara-gara kamu." Bales Jungkook terus nyengir lebar.

"Maafin aku."

"Heh?!" Jungkook syok Jimin nyerah gitu aja, padahal dalem ati Jungkook seneng kalo lagi debat ama Jimin, maklum dia engga pernah punya kakak laki-laki jadi kalo debat sama Jimin rasanya kaya punya sodara sendiri.

"Apanya yang hah heh hah heh?" gerutu Jimin.

"Nyerah gitu aja, engga mau debat lebih panjang lagi sama aku?"

"Aku capek. Semua orang nyalahin aku, Hoseok hyung sekarang dia dingin banget sama aku, Seokjin hyung juga, aku engga tau apa salahnya, terus ditambah sama Yoongi hyung yang ngrengek mau pindah kos secara diam-diam. Runyam banget dah."

"Yah emang runyam sih." Bales Jungkook sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Sabar Jim, lagi ujian kali."

"Tumben kamu baik."

"Mungkin kamu ama Yoongi hyung emang kebetulan dapet banyak masalah, santai aja lah yang penting kamu beneran sayang ama Yoongi hyung."

"Kenapa ya Kook, Taehyung mesti suka sama aku, terus kenapa ya Namjoon hyung pernah suka sama Yoongi hyung, seandainya itu engga terjadi pasti semua baik-baik aja."

"Rejeki kamu kali."

"Idih enak banget kamu jawabnya."

"Ya, mau dijawab kaya gimana lagi? Ada jawaban lain?"

"Tauk dah!" Bales Jimin. "Mulai besok aku engga akan parkir depan kos, janji. Tapi hari ini lagi penting banget."

"Penting apa? Sama Yoongi hyung?"

"Ya, sama Yoongi hyung. Mau ngebujuk Yoongi hyung supaya engga pindah kos. Aku engga mau masalah kecil bakal ngehancurin persahabatan Yoongi hyung sama Seokjin hyung, Hoseok hyung."

"Mungkin Yoongi hyung emang butuh waktu sendiri, bukannya mutusin hubungan, cuman butuh waktu sampai keadaan membaik."

"Bisa aja, tapi aku harus bicara dulu sama Yoongi hyung sebelum keputusan diambil."

"Tunggu bentar kamu masuk mobil biar Taehyung engga liat. Aku mau nyulik Tae dulu." Ujar Jungkook terus ngibrit masuk ke dalam kosan.

Jimin udah engga bisa mikir lagi, dia mayan pening dengerin curhatan Yoongi semalam suntuk. Makanya waktu Jungkook main perintah Jimin nurut aja. Langkah kaki Jimin terhenti waktu dia denger suara yang mencurigakan. Jimin mencoba memperhatikan, akhirnya dia tahu suara mencurigakan apa yang dia dengar. Suara orang bertengkar.

"Astaga!" pekik Jimin, kaget lah. Selama ini dia engga pernah liat keributan di kos aman tenteram ini. Jimin langsung lari masuk.

Di ruang tengah Seokjin sama Hoseok lagi debat sementara Yoongi lagi bediri diem di dekat Jungkook, Taehyung bediri di belakang Seokjin, Namjoon ada di belakang Hoseok.

"Udah lah Seokjin hyung jangan kaya gitu Namjoon hyung udah minta maaf!" teriak Hoseok.

"Namjoon engga ada apa-apa sama aku _Hyung_ , percaya deh." Sambung Yoongi.

"Diem kamu!" bentak Seokjin sambil nunjuk wajah Yoongi. "Kamu biang keroknya, kamu yang bikin Taehyung nangis, kamu juga yang bikin aku bertengkar sama Namjoon. Kenapa sih semua orang suka sama kamu Yoongi? Kenapa semua orang tergila-gila sama kamu?! Kenapa kamu cuman bisa nyakitin orang-orang yang peduli sama kamu!"

"Seokjin!" Jimin engga tahan ngliat Yoongi disalah-salahin lagi. "Kamu tega ngatain sahabat kamu sendiri? Aku engga nyangka orang sebaik dan sekalem kamu bakalan ngucapin sesuatu yang nyakitin….,"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi." Ujar Taehyung memotong kalimat Jimin yang belum sempurna. "Maafin Taehyung yang sudah bikin semua masalah ini. Tae bakal pergi dari kosan ini. Terimakasih sudah baik banget sama Tae selama ini, dan maafin Tae yang picik banget gara-gara masalah kecil udah bikin persahabatan kalian retak. Harusnya Tae emang engga datang ke tempat ini."

Jungkook udah gedeg ngliat drama murahan kaya gini, ayolah harusnya ini masalah sederhana. Tapi pikiran orang dewasa emang rumit, Jungkook jadi keingat Mamanya yang buat urusan panci bocor jadi urusan perang dunia. "Stop! Stop!Stop!" treak Jungkook sekuat tenaga, si bayi kelinci udah habis sabar.

"Jungkook engga tahu detail masalahnya tapi dari pemahaman Jungkook kaya gini, Namjoon hyung pernah suka sama Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung berusaha agar masalah antara Taehyung hyung, Jimin hyung, dan Yoongi hyung cepet kelar. Terus ada salah paham antara Seokjin hyung sama Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung mikirknya Namjoon hyung masih suka Yoongi hyung. Intinya ini cuman salah paham."

Semua orang melongo ngliat Jungkook entah dia ngomong pinter atau sebaliknya yang jelas si bayi kelinci kudu didengerin, mayan jadi hiburan di antara perang saudara yang tengah berlangsung ini.

"Udah deh minta maaf aja jangan diperpanjang, emang mau persahabatan rusak gara-gara cinta? Okelah sakit hati dan cemburu boleh tapi jangan kaya gini, baru kali ini aku liat kosan ribut besar kaya gini."

"Seokjin hyung, aku udah engga ada perasaan lagi sama Yoongi beneran deh sumpah. Aku murni pengen ngebantu aja tapi aku gemes banget sama sikap Taehyung jadinya kelepasan." Ujar Namjoon mencoba meminta maaf entah yang keberapa kali sama Seokjin dari kemarin belum ada hasil. Seokjin kalo ngambek sades emang.

"Ya deh aku maafin." Bisik Seokjin, malu banget rasanya dapet ceramah dari anak ingusan.

"Maaf aku juga engga dewasa ngadepin semua ini, aku minta maaf." Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang minta maaf.

"Tae juga minta maaf." Sambung Taehyung.

"Aku juga minta maaf yang katanya Hoseok hyung sebagai biang keroknya." Ujar Jimin terus senyum lebar.

"Lagipula Taehyung udah jadi pacar Jungkook. Masalah selesai. Dan Jimin jangan sok cakep lagi ya, Taehyung sukanya sama Jungkook doang, Yoongi juga jangan sok kecakepan Namjoon sukanya cuman sama Namjoon." Jungkook ini bener-bener cari mati sekarang, ngomong seenak pantat ayam.

"Taehyung jadian sama kamu?!" Yoongi treak nista.

"Kapan?!" Hoseok udah kena serangan jantung.

"Kok bisa?!" Seokjin engga percaya selera Taehyung bayi kemarin sore.

"Bohong kamu!" Namjoon mikirin nasib Taehyung, cintanya ke Jimin eh dapetnya Jungkook, mujur banget.

"Engga percaya?!" Jungkook kesel dapet pertanyaan merendahkan seperti itu. Iya Taehyung tampan pake banget, tapi Jungkook juga oke kok wajahnya. Cocok kalo jalan berdua engga malu-maluin, kenapa reaksinya kaya ngliat eek kadal gitu. "Kookie buktikan!"

Jungkook narik lengan kanan Taehyung, terus ketika Taehyung wajahnya udah berhadapan sama Jungkook. Ya gitu deh, Jungkook langsung melaksanakan serangan. Mencium Taehyung, iya mencium, mencium yang kaya gitu, bibir nempel ke bibir, pake bumbu lumatan, mantep pokoknya. Engga sia-sia ilmu dari Namjoon yang diem-diem pernah ngajakin Jungkook ngliat film _terlarang._

"Busyet dah." Komentar Jimin.

"Mantep cui…," sambung Namjoon.

"Ahhh aku jadi pengen punya pacar." Yang ini jelas Hoseok.

"Jungkook!" teriakan nista ini milik Seokjin sama Yoongi yang udah narik telinga kanan sama telinga kiri Jungkook.

"Aaaaa!" hasilnya si bayi kelinci teriak kenceng. Panas banget dua telinga ditarik. "Salah Kookie apa?" nanya sok polos lagi.

Seokjin ama Yoongi undah nahan diri engga nyeburin si bayi kelinci ke sungai Han yang sok imut, udah tau salah pake nanya segala. "Udah deh Jungkook udah balik rumah sana, bobok siang." Nasehat Yoongi.

"Apaan?!" protes Jungkook sambil ngusap-ngusap dua telinganya yang pasti merah sekarang. "Bobok siang cuman buat bayi!"

"La kamu kan bayi!" ledek Jimin.

"Udah deh Jim, jangan mulai." Jungkook males ngeladenin Jimin soalnya ada masalah yang lebih serius. "Jadi sekarang udah pada baikan kan?"

"Udah, meski caranya bodoh banget." Bales Yoongi.

"Makasih ya Kook, meski aku engga begitu ikhlas." Sambung Seokjin.

"Muji orang susah amat si kalian ini? Padahal Kookie berjasa lo." Gerutu Jungkook terus dia noleh natap Taehyung. "Tae hyung kok diem aja?"

"Engga pa-pa kok." Taehyung ngejawab cepet terus kabur ke kamar.

Nah sekarang giliran Jungkook yang melongo plus cemas, cemas kalo Taehyung ngambek soalnya doi udah maen nyosor tanpa permisi. "Mama tolongin Kookie." Nah ini Jungkook ngrengek kaya bayi padahal mamanya engga ada di kosan.

Engga Taehyung engga marah sama sekali, cuman Taehyung bingung aja harusnya dia marah karena Jungkook main cium, karena Jungkook bukan orang yang dia cintai, karena itu ciuman pertama Taehyung. Karena harusnya Taehyung masih cemburu sama Yoongi dan Jimin, karena harusnya Taehyung masih cinta sama Jimin. Tapi waktu Jungkook nyium serampangan kaya tadi kok rasanya….,

"Bodo!" treak Taehyung sebelum melompat ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, tengkurap. Taehyung pengen tidur aja sekarang engga mau mikir apa-apa lagi. Cinta itu melelahkan dan menyusahkan, Taehyung pengen balik kaya dulu, ke dirinya yang masa bodo ama cinta, masa bodo ama perasaan, yang ada cuman sekolah, belajar dan tugas.

Jungkook ngedorong pintu kamar Yoongi sama Taehyung pelan, tenang Jungkook udah ngantongin ijin dari semua penghuni kos bahkan dari Namjoon sama si Jimin juga. "Taehyung hyung." Jungkook berharap Taehyung denger suaranya yang Jungkook akui emang engga begitu keras, nyali Jungkook entah ilang kemana.

Lutut Jungkook gemeter, beneran gemeteran dah sekarang waktu Taehyung diem aja. Duh kalo beneran marah Jungkook kudu gimana Mama?! Jungkook cinta mati ama Taehyung, bukan cuman cinta maen-maen, Jungkook yakin Taehyung itu jodohnya.

"Tae…,"

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook jantungan, Taehyung duduk di atas ranjang terus natap Jungkook tajem. "Maafin Kookie ya Tae hyung, habisnya semua makin runyam ya udah Jungkook ngambil tindakan kaya gitu tanpa pikir panjang."

"Ngapain kamu nyium aku?!"

Taehyung beneran marah ini. Jungkook pengen nangis, tapi nangis engga keren apalagi depan gebetan. "Maaf." Alhasil Jungkook cuman bisa minta maaf lagi.

"Aku cinta sama Jimin, aku cemburu sama Jimin dan Yoongi!"

"Ya _Hyung_ , Jungkook tahu." Bales Jungkook lemah. Harusnya udah engga perlu dibahas lagi, karena ngingetin Jungkook kalo dirinya cuman buat pelarian aja, kalo Tae engga bener cinta, kalo Tae suatu hari bakalan pergi cepat ato lambat.

"Tapi kamu nyium aku."

"Maafin Jungkook, apa yang Tae hyung minta Jungkook bakal kasih asal Tae hyung maafin Jungkook."

Taehyung engga ngejawab dan Jungkook justru denger suara isakan. Taehyung nangis, bahaya ini ntar kakak-kakak di depan mikir yang engga-engga terus Jungkook rame-rame digebukin. Tapi yang lebih parah kalo Taehyung nangis Jungkook ngerasa engga berguna karena engga bisa ngelindungin orang yang dia cintai.

Jungkook ngambil resiko ngedeketin Taehyung duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur tepat di hadapan Taehyung. "Maafin Jungkook, kalo Taehyung minta ini semua diakhiri Jungkook engga akan nolak asal Taehyung engga nangis lagi."

Jungkook senyum sedih, terus berdiri dan niatnya mau pergi, balik rumah, nangis di kamar. Biarin engga keren namanya patah hati mana ada orang patah hati yang masih tetep keren.

"Jangan pergi." Cegah Taehyung.

"A—apa?" Jungkook bingung sendiri.

"Jangan pergi, aku engga tahu kenapa, tapi aku engga mau kamu pergi Kookie."

"Apa Tae suka sama Jungkook?"

"Aku engga tahu. Aku nyaman sama kamu, makasih udah bantuin aku."

"Kita pacaran kan?"

Taehyung ngangguk terus senyum manis banget. Jungkook seneng banget dah kalo gini caranya jadi pengen nyium lagi. Tapi engga deh besok-besok aja nyiumnya sekarang peluk aja.

"Makasih udah tetep mau jadi pacar Jungkook _Hyung_ , yah meski sekarang Tae hyung belum tahu perasaan kaya apa yang Tae rasain, tapi Jungkook tetap cinta sama Tae."

"Aku juga cinta sama Jungkook."

"Engga perlu dipaksain Tae hyung, pelan-pelan aja." Balas Jungkook masih meluk Taehyung erat.

 **TBC**

Halo semua setelah hiatus ya hiatus hehehe akhirnya bisa balik lagi, terimakasih untuk semua yang masih sudi baca cerita ini. Terimakasih review kalian **Lupausername, karlienjustien, ORUL2, Happiness0408, tsukitsukiii, justcallmeBii, Ryeolhyun97, HyoEun Tae, VampireDPS, MelvyE, SHINeexo, lvdhani, GaemGyu92, Jinchanjimin1, hyuckbaby, HuskyV, Kyunie, jungXlee, aya anezaki.** See ya...


	8. Chapter 8

**MY TYPE**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV, MinYoon**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Previous**

"Apa Tae suka sama Jungkook?"

"Aku engga tahu. Aku nyaman sama kamu, makasih udah bantuin aku."

"Kita pacaran kan?"

Taehyung ngangguk terus senyum manis banget. Jungkook seneng banget dah kalo gini caranya jadi pengen nyium lagi. Tapi engga deh besok-besok aja nyiumnya sekarang peluk aja. "Makasih udah tetep mau jadi pacar Jungkook _Hyung_ , yah meski sekarang Tae hyung belum tahu perasaan kaya apa yang Tae rasain, tapi Jungkook tetap cinta sama Tae."

"Aku juga cinta sama Jungkook."

"Engga perlu dipaksain Tae hyung, pelan-pelan aja." Balas Jungkook masih meluk Taehyung erat.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

"Ma—makasih Kook." Ujar Taehyung terbata bikin Jungkook gemes pengen nyium eh salah pengen nyubit.

"Tae manis banget deh Kookie suka." Ucap Jungkook nahan diri biar pipi Taehyung engga habis dia cubitin. "Kalo gitu kapan-kapan kita kencan ya _Hyung_."

"Hmm..., boleh."

"Habis ini pokoknya Kookie bakal bikin Tae senyum terus, dan Kookie bakal ngasih pelajaran sama mereka yang udah bikin Tae nangis."

"Pelajaran seperti apa sih Kookie? Jangan bikin Tae takut, kamu engga pantes peran jahat kaya Nenek Sihir."

"Nenek Sihir kan hidungnya gedhe dan bengkok."

"Hidung kamu kan gedhe Kook, jadi kamu mirip." Bales Taehyung polos.

"Rasanya kaya ada pait-paitnya gitu ya Kook dikatain mirip Nenek Sihir sama Ayang Beb!" celetuk Jimin.

Jungkook langsung nglempar muka ke arah pintu dan nemuin makhluk-makhluk tak diundang bejubel depan pintu ala penguntit. "Diem dasar Kolornya Lisa!" Jungkook nyalak balik, pokoknya kalo masalah adu bibir atau adu bacot sama Jimin, Jungkook udah ahli.

"Gak pa-pa kolornya Lisa Black Pink kan terkenal." Balas Jimin songong.

Jungkook lupa sama Taehyung dan semua _Hyung_ yang ada di sekitar pintu dia langsung lari nyamperin Jimin dan terjadilah adegan paling bombastis sepanjang Sejarah Kos-Kosan, adegan jambak-jambakan Jungkook vs Jimin.

"Rambut pink indahku! Sialan lepasin Kook!" Jimin teriak nista.

"Kagak bakal dasar Buntelan Baju Bekas!" Jungkook bales treak lebih nista.

"Yoongi bantuin Kakanda!" rengek Jimin, Yoongi cuman ngelirik bentar terus masuk kamar nutup pintu. Jimin mingkem. Hosoek nonton TV, Namjoon sama Jin lanjut pacaran di dapur. "Loh kok kita ditinggal?!"

Jungkook langsung narik lepas tangannya dari rambut Jimin. "Mungkin kita kurang keren ributnya, harusnya tonjok-tonjokan. Mau aku tonjok?"

Jimin natap Jungkook horror, iya kali mau ditonjok Bayi Kelinci yang gedhenya kaya Bayi T-Rex, bisa masuk UGD dong Jimin terus tamat riwayat wajah cakep kebanggaannya. "Tidak perlu, terimakasih banyak Raden Jungkook."

"Apaan Raden?!" protes Jungkook. "Raja dong."

"Iya, Raja Setan." Dumel Jimin.

"Jim tonjok nih."

"Ah aku lupa tadi harus balik cepet!" alasan Jimin. "Yoongi hyung aku balik dulu ya, sampai besok!" Jimin ngibrit keluar nyari selamat, daripada berantem yang jelas siapa pemenangnya. Ya jelas Jungkooklah! Secara postur aja mereka udah beda jauh.

Jungkook senyum-senyum malu padahal engga ada siapa-siapa disekitar dia, namanya bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran jadi wajarlah kalo rada-rada aneh. Jungkook mukul-mukul manja daun pintu kamar Taehyung. "Tae hyung...," Jungkook manggil nama Taehyung udah kaya orang nyanyi, mendayu-dayu manja.

Hoseok langsung ngibrit gabung sama Namjoon sama Seokjin di dapur, doi takut, takut kalo suara yang dia dengar adalah tangisan makhluk halus penunggu kosan padahal itu suara Jungkook.

"Tae hyung...," Jungkook ngulangin lagi kegiatan yang udah bikin Hoseok ngibrit, engga peduli dia yang penting bahagia lah sama Taehyung. "Kalo Kookie sekolah Kookie ngapelin malem ya _Hyung_ , Sabtu Minggu Kookie bakal ngapelin dari pagi nyampe malem.

Hoseok udah misuh-misuh sekarang, dia bakalan ngenes kalo liat tiap detik temen-temennya lopi dopi tapi yah udah keputusan dia buat nepatin janji ke ortu buat kuliah yang bener, lulus tepat waktu, terus dapet warisan, meski hati merana. Sementara Namjoon sama Seokjin udah lirik-lirikan manja, kan bisa tuh alesan engap di kosan gegera liat duo telur cicak aka Jungkook Taehyung lopi dopi, mereka bisa cabut lopi dopi di luar ato ke kosan Namjoon, asyek.

"Udah ya Tae hyung, Kookie balik dulu udah waktunya mandi sore. Kalo kangen ponsel Kookie siap buat Tae hyung dua puluh empat jam tujuh hari."

"Ampun dah tu anak kok jadi korslet gitu!" protes Yoongi nongol dari dalam kamar, engap denger gombalan Jungkook yang bikin perut mules. "Heh Kook!" bentak Yoongi keluar galaknya.

"Apaan?" Jungkook noleh belakang males-males, ngapain sih sodara kembar _Anabel_ pake acara nginterupsi orang lagi mesra-mesraan.

"Kamu gak malu apa? Ngrayu-ngrayu tapi engga ditanggepin Taehyung?!"

"Sewot aja Bang, urusin Jimin sono. Ato Jimin kurang muasin Abang? Kookie masih sanggup kok nambah lagi...," goda Jungkook sambil naik turunin alisnya.

"Jijik!" sewot Yoongi.

BRAKK!

"Aw! Jidat ganteng Kookie! Ya ampun Tae hyung kalo buka pintu agak manis dikit napa sih...," treak Jungkook ditambah keluhan Jungkook karena jidat seksinya kena tabrak pintu.

Sebenarnya mayan sih cuman nabrak pintu doang, secara pintu Taehyung itu bukanya dengan cara didorong dari luar atau ditarik dari dalam, jadi bisa aja Jungkook langsung nyungsep lantai, syukur-syukur nyungsepnya di bibir Taehyung ala-ala drama kalo nyungsepnya kena pinggiran meja belajar Taehyung, ilang deh kegantengan maksimalnya seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kamu bilag apa tadi sama Yoongi hyung?!" bentak Taehyung.

"Enggak kok Tae hyung, canda doang jangan marah ah ntar manisnya ilang." Rayu Jungkook makin parah.

"Awas ya kamu nglirik yang lain! Kita putus!"

"Yah jangan! Canda doang tadi, percaya deh cuman Tae hyung yang bikin jantung Jungkook nari cepirit, cepirit."

"Hah?! Nari cepirit-cepirit?!" Taehyung gagal paham.

"Iya yang itu yang nyanyi sembilan anak perempuan, diakhir jadi alien merah muda."

"Twice Signal kali Kook."

"Lah ya itu."

"Serah deh Kook, udah balik sono. Mandi terus belajar yang bener."

"Duh yang perhatian, Jungkook jadi seneng deh. Sering-sering aja manis-manis sama Kookie, _Hyung_."

"Hmm." Taehyung gumam doang, iya kali dia nanggepin Jungkook sering-sering ntar Jungkook tambah GR. "Udah ah balik sana aku juga mau mandi sekarang."

"Kookie temenin ya."

"Hush! Kamu kok tambah nyebelin! Aku suka Jungkook yang polos!"

"Maaf, maaf, Taehyung hyung. Canda doang...," rengek Jungkook padahal dalam ati dia udah mikir keras eh mikir dalam kepala kali ya, pokoknya dia udah bingung sendiri dengan apa yang Taehyung ucapin. Masalahnya sejak kapan Jungkook itu polos? Perasaan sebelum mimpi basah dia udah kotor otaknya. Tapi ya udah gak pa-pa yang penting Taehyung bahagia.

"Ya udah Kookie pulang dulu ya Sayang." Jungkook senyum manis sambil lambai-lambai tangan ceria. Taehyung cuman senyum malu aja, malu kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati sama anak kemarin sore kaya Jungkook. Tapi namanya juga takdir siapa yang tahu lah akhirnya gimana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama!" Jungkook teriak bahagia jangan lupa senyum sepuluh jarinya karena senyum lima jari sudah terlalu biasa karena Jungkook selalu luar biasa.

"Kookie darimana?! Mama pulang udah ngilang?! Sekarang pulang-pulang senyum kaya orang kesurupan, kamu salah makan apa Nak?!"

"Mama denger, denger, denger." Jungkook kembali heboh sambil melukin Mamanya ditambah nguyel-nguyel manja.

"Apa sih Kook?!" Mama Jeon udah gerah pakai diusel-usel sama bayi Beruang eh bukan tapi bayi Kuda Nil, eh bukan kejem bener ngatain anak sendiri. Ya udah bayi Hulk, engga deh, Mama Jeon engga sudi punya anak ijo serem. Ok bayi gedhe.

"Kookie udah jadian sama Tae hyung!" Jungkook teriak sekuat tenaga.

"Yakin kamu?" tapi Mama Jeon langsung guyurin air dingin ke hati membara cinta seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Ya—yakin Ma. Habisnya Tae hyung kaya malu-malu gitu sama Kookie terus engga mau Kookie tinggal pergi. _Hyung_ juga bilang kalo demen sama Kookie, intinya gitu sih."

"Berarti Taehyung udah lupa sama Jimin dong?"

"Ya kalo itu kan butuh proses Ma, tapi bentar lagi pasti udah lupa seratus persen."

"Pokoknya Ma, Tae hyung udah bilang cinta sama Kookie, terus Kookie sok keren bilangin jangan dipaksa Hyung gak pa-pa Kookie sabar nunggu, gimana Ma keren engga?"

"Sok keren kamu padahal kamu sering nyusulin Mama kalo tidur malem."

"Aduh Ma jangan dibahas soal itu Ma, aib Ma. Pokoknya Mama bakal dapat mantu cakep terus entar Mama juga bakal dapat cucu cakep, Mama engga usah cemas soal keberlangsungan keluarga Jeon."

"Tumben kamu pinter Nak." Mama Jeon gemes pake banget terus nyubitin perut Jungkook yang belum kebentuk sempurna masih ada empuk-empuknya dikit. "Ya udah mandi sana terus ngerjain PR."

"Iya Ma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pokoknya tiap malem Jungkook ngapelin Taehyung kalo libur dia udah nempelin Taehyung sejak pagi. Dan satu lagi kebiasaan Jungkook adalah gangguin Seokjin dan Namjoon kencan ato Yoongi dan Jimin. Pokoknya tuh anak usil banget. Semenjak jadian sama Taehyung Jungkook bertambah-tambah nakalnya, Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, ama Jimin udah rame-rame ngadu ke Taehyung buat jinakin Jungkook. Tapi apa daya Taehyung, Taehyung tak berdaya man-teman.

"Jim engga baca tuh semua papan peringatan yang Jungkook pasang di depan kosan. Makhluk boncel kecebong bantet, tiap hari ngapelin Yoongi hyung, bikin engap pokoknya."

"Sekali-kali ya Jim bawa Yoongi hyung keluar kencan ke kafe ato kemana gih masa ngapel di kosan mulu. Katanya kamu anak kaya, anak juragan kecebong." Sindir Jungkook sambil nyuci motor santai depan kosan. Padahal depan rumahnya bisa buat nyuci motor tapi ya Jungkook emang modus pengen buat Jimin kesel.

Jimin dan Yoongi cuman bisa nyebut dalem ati, sabar-sabar untung anak Ibu Kos, untung Ibu Kosnya baik, dan untung Kosan di sini paling murah dan paling bagus, kalo engga udah Yoongi loakin tuh Jungkook ke pasar Besi Korea Utara sekalian biar dia engga bisa balik kampung lagi.

"Pacaran udah lebih tiga tahu nih kapan nikahnya, ah salah pasti udah kawin iya kan Namjoon hyung?! Duh bentar lagi Kookie dapet ponakan lucu-lucu dah." Ucap Jungkook terus nyengir imut. Ini gaya Jungkook waktu ngegoda Namjoon dan Seokjin. Pasangan paling senior di kos.

Atau...

"Kolor aja lubangnya ada dua, masak Hoseok hyung sendirian mulu...," gaya Jungkook waktu ngegoda kejombloan suci seorang Hoseok.

Tidak sanggup dengan kebrutalan seorang Jeon Jungkook, Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok, ditambah Taehyung yang diseret paksa menghadap Mama Jeon buat melaporkan kesadisan putra satu-satunya Mama Jeon. Maka dicapailah kesepakatan bersama untuk menghentikan serangan-serangan brutal Jungkook kepada pasangan paling senior di kosan alias Namjoon dan Seokjin, kepada pasangan baru tapi menahan cinta menahun alias Jimin dan Yoongi, dan yang terakhir penganut aliran jomblo suci alias Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook udah dandan cakep mau ngapelin Taehyung tapi kok ada yang aneh depan kosan. Wadoh! Depan kosan udah ditancepin papan-papan peringatan macem rumah kena sita Bank. Ditambah ada tiga orang bediri depan kosan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Seokjin, Yoongi, ama Hoseok.

"Apaan ni?!" Jungkook treak kesel.

"Dibaca dong Adek Manis." Bales Seokjin santai.

"Engga lulus TK ya?" tanya Yoongi pedes kaya biasa.

"Yang tabah ya." Ujar Hoseok engga sinkron ama mukanya yang udah senyum-senyum puas.

"Dasar!" dengus Jungkook tapi akhirnya tetep baca tu papan peringatan.

 _Kencan maksimal satu Minggu dua kali_

 _Kencan maksimal di kosan satu Minggu satu kali_

 _Maksimal waktu kencan cuman satu jam_

 _Berlaku untuk pacar anak kos yang belum lulus SMA_

"Aturan dari manah nih!" Jungkook protes sambil nunjuk-nunjuk papan nista yang pengen dia bakar detik ini juga.

"Keputusan bersama." Seokjin ngejawab bijaksana.

"Kalian pasti ngiri kan sama kemesraan Kookie dan TaeTae?!"

Seokjin, Yoongi, sama Hoseok barengan ngelus dada kudu tahan sabar sama ni anak satu kalo engga darah bisa naik tinggi. "Kita engga ngiri kok, ini keputusan Ibu kos." Yoongi ngasih keterangan.

"Engga mungkin! Ngapain Mama ikut-ikutan! Mama kan setuju Kookie sama Tae hyung jadian!"

"Kalo engga percaya tanya langsung aja, itu Mama kamu ada di belakang." Hoseok nunjuk ke arah rumah Jungkook pake dagu lancipnya.

Awalnya Jungkook engga percaya sih tapi akhirnya dia noleh belakang dan benar Mamanya lagi di depan pagar, dandan cantik pake gaun malam. Pokoknya cantik banget. "Mama mau kemana?!"

"Arisan ke rumah Tante Baek. Kookie engga ikut?"

"Ikut!" sahut Kookie, soalnya arisan di rumah Tante Baek itu jajannya banyak dan enak-enak, Jungkook pasti ngikut elah engga pake engga. "Tapi bentar, Mama bener buat ini papan pengumuman?"

"Iya."

"Kok Mama gitu?! Katanya setuju Kookie pacaran sama Tae hyung?!"

"Mama setuju kamu pacaran ama Taehyung, Taehyung cakep banget Mama suka. Tapi kamu jadi males belajar, kata Yugyeom kamu juga bobok waktu jam istirahat di sekolah."

"Bobok jam istirahat kan engga masalah Ma?!" Jungkook masih protes.

"Kamu biasanya main basket kalo jam istirahat, katanya mau tinggi biar engga bantet, mana tekad kamu Nak? Terus katanya mau dapet nilai bagus, masuk universitas favorit, mau dapat kerja gaji gede terus nikahin Taehyung, sekarang aja kamu udah mlempem, kalo Mama engga bertindak Mama cemas masa depan kamu Nak."

Jungkook langsung mingkem dengerin penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang Mama, ya udah deh, bener juga. Menderita dulu yang penting entar nikah ama Taehyung. Jungkook sabar kok.

"Iya Ma, Kookie ngerti kok, maafin Kookie ya Ma. Bentar Kookie pamit dulu ama Taehyung hyung." Jungkook mau nerobos masuk kos tapi tiba-tiba dia denger suara paling adem di seluruh dunia.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung kebetulan baru balik dari toko buku liat depan kos heboh ditancepin papan-papan pengumuman, dia bingung, papan pengumuman yang ditancepin Jungkook kemarin aja belum dilepas terus ini ditambah lagi. Taehyung bingung kenapa kosannya sekarang jadi mirip reklame.

"Tae hyung!" Jungkook langsung meluk Taehyung tanpa izin tanpa permisi tanpa basa-basi. "Jungkook janji bakal buat Taehyung hyung bahagia, bakal ngejaga Taehyung hyung, tapi untuk sekarang sabar dulu ya Sayang. Jungkook harus belajar yang rajin biar masa depannya kita cerah." Pamit Jungkook sambil nangis-nangis, pokoknya mirip film sama drama perang dah. Kalo pasangannya bakal berangkat ke medan perang kan biasanya ada peluk-peluk sama nangis-nangis.

Taehyung cuman ngangguk kaku. Jungkook ngecup dahi Taehyung terus lambai-lambai cantik dan lari ke Mama-nya buat ikut arisan ke Tante Baek. Taehyung cuman bisa garuk-garuk tengkuk. Selama ini Taehyung berharap dapat pacar yang lebih tua dari umurnya, lebih dewasa, tapi nyatanya. Ya, kalo ditanya gimana tipe laki-laki idaman Taehyung sekarang sudah berubah total, dia engga ada tipe ideal yang penting dia ngerasa nyaman. Dan Jungkook bisa buat dia ngerasa nyaman, cukup.

 **END**

 **Halo makasih udah baca nyampe chapter ini, maaf jika endingya engga memuaskan, seharusnya cerita ini udah selesai di chap kemarin tapi lupa ngasih tulisan END jadinya tetep TBC. Sekarang ini benar-benar END, terus maapin lagi kalo up cerita ini lama banget macem sembelit, ide untuk cerita ini emang lagi kena sembelit. Ok cukup sekian dan terimakasih bye bye semuanya.**


End file.
